The New Barden Neko
by IntenseFanGirl
Summary: Being a Neko isn't easy, even for someone as badass as Beca. The days of being beaten up and broken down has never stopped haunting her, but will a certain redheaded Neko help break down all of Beca's walls? Many others at Barden also have their own secrets, some more surprising than others. (First fanfiction so please R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Singing in the Shower

**Chapter 1: Singing in the Shower**

 **Beca POV**

I padded towards the showers. My ears twitching even as I sang Titanium. I've been working on mixing something with Titanium, but for some reason I just couldn't think of the right songs. The bathroom was mostly quiet, some dripping water here and there, maybe a few people still showering or doing who the hell knows what this late into the night. I didn't care though, a month or so into Barden and barely anyone knew who I was. Probably thanks to how I barely leave my room unless I need a walk to clear my head of the endless amount of songs running through it. My sense of smell was blocked by the overpowering scents of sweat, water, and something else that I couldn't quite place. I kept singing, even as I shrugged off my bathrobe and turned on the water. The water was still freezing cold so I just stood slightly out of its diameter to wait.

"You can sing!" I spun around, my tail puffing out in shock.

"DUDE!" I screamed as I yanked the shower curtain across the stall. Oh god, it was the over enthusiastic redhead from the Activities Fair at the weird a capella stall.

"How high does your belt go?" the redhead, Chloe I think that's what I've heard people call her, leaned in closer towards me, her bright blue eyes staring curiously at me. My brain went blank the second I saw them.

"My what?" I quickly tried to cover my body with my hands and blue loofah. One of us, I can't even remember who, shut off the water, which was great, but I was already wet. My ears were twitching with annoyance, trying to flick the still cold water off.

"Oh my god." My eyes widened as she continued to step closer towards me.  
"You have to audition for the Bellas."  
"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." I quickly glanced away from her body. Oh god, was I staring? I was staring wasn't I.

"Just, consider it." Chloe continued, "One time, we sang backup for Prince." I pulled the shower curtain back to cover my body, still trying to look anywhere but the gorgeous, naked, and obviously super confident redhead standing in front of me. What am I thinking? She stood right behind the shower curtain, turning in such a way that she could clearly see me and I could see her. Something twitched right in front of her messy bun, and I realized that two, perfectly shaped, except for a tiny nick on her right, fiery red gold cat ears were flicking and swiveling on her head. My own ears pricked up, my tail curling around my body protectively. A Neko? In all places there's another Neko here?

"His butt is so tiny, that I could hold it with like, one hand." She smiled and I accidentally knocked over one of my shampoo bottles. I bent down to pick it up, I realized just how close I was to her.

"Oh shit. Seriously?" I turned so my back was facing her, my tail was still embarrassingly puffed out, but I tried to keep it curled around myself.

"I am nude." Trying to see if Chloe would get the hint.

"You were singing Titanium right?" Damn this girl is relentless.

"You know David Guetta?" I smiled over my shoulder, least she's got good taste though right?

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam," She leaned just a bit closer, "my lady jam."

"That's nice." I whispered nervously, the hairs on the back of my neck were sticking straight up from her breath blowing gently across them. Yeah, that's how close she was to me.

"It is, the song really builds." I turned slightly to look at her, just as she winked. I think my heart stopped for a second, okay, maybe a few seconds is more accurate. What is it with this girl? Does she have no sense of personal space?

"Gross." I whispered to myself.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude no! Get out!" I hissed.

"Not for that reason." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, as if that was obvious.

"I'm not leaving here until you sing. So..." Huh, confident and stubborn. I smiled awkwardly over my shoulder, gotta do what you gotta do right? Chloe sighed dramatically, looking up and away from me. As if personal space somehow mattered to her now. I rolled my eyes and turned slightly, my tail and ears still twitching uncomfortably. My tail had finally smoothed itself out back to its original sleekness, but I couldn't stop its nervous shifting. I kept trying to avoid eye contact, because every time I did my heart would leap into my throat.

 _" **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose."**_

 _"_ ** _Fire away, fire away,"_ ** Chloe joined in and harmonized perfectly with my voice. I looked up and locked my eyes with her cerulean blue eyes.

 _" **Ricochet, you take your aim."**_

 _" **Fire away, fire away,"**_

 _" **Shoot me down, but I won't fall."**_

 _" **I am titanium."**_

 _" **Shoot me down, but I won't fall."**_

 _" **I am titanium."**_

We finished together. Her face opened into a blinding smile, and I couldn't help but smile just a little bit. I accidentally glanced down at her boobs before realizing what I was doing and turning my gaze up at the ceiling, biting my lip nervously and hoping she didn't notice.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about, all this." She gestured at her body, almost like she was inviting me to stare. Shit, she did notice.

"You should be." Fuck, what did I just say fuck.

"Oh." Chloe spun around and grabbed my towel off the rack, handing it to me with an adorable smirk. I covered myself slowly.

"Um, so..." I whispered something unintelligible even to myself. Suddenly, a naked guy just swung around the edge of the shower stall.

"You have a lovely voice." He smirked as he hung on casually to the side.

"Thanks." I kind of shouted as Chloe nodded enthusiastically. He looked over at Chloe and his smirk widened. Chloe walked off with him, he was obviously her boyfriend or something. A pang of jealousy burst through my gut like a punch, I won't lie. But why should I be jealous right?


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking Out Loud

Hey guys what's up? I hope you're having fun reading my fanfic, and really and feedback is welcomed. I'm always open to suggestions for new ships, new situations, etc.

Thanks xxchocolatxx and Electronis Zappa for your reviews. As requested by Electronis I'll add in some Staubery, although it's going to be pretty slow since Bechloe is my main focus.  
I don't have any cats, I'm more of a dog person, so if any of you want to PM me some things about cats and their behavior I'll be happy to include it just to have the cat part of the whole Neko person thing.

Anyways, on to the actual story! XD

Oooh forgot to mention, but it's pretty obvious that I own nothing. Also I'm going to change some little things about what exactly happens just to fit in with the whole Neko thing.

Chapter 2: Thinking Out Loud

Chloe POV

"For auditions, each of you will be singing 16 bars of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U Been Gone'. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly." I nodded along to Tommy's opening introduction. Feeling a pang of sympathy for Justin yet again for being tone deaf. My own ears twitched and turned on my head, and I couldn't help but think about how depressing it would be if I was tone deaf. I tuned back into Tommy's speech.

"But if you think this is just some high school club, where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here, that's high school. This shit is real life. Now, don't just bring it, sing it, and let's do this." I was a bit taken back by how outspoken he was, but how could I judge? I'm just as passionate about acapella as him.

"Hey Bellas, remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked? That should really be a lesson to everyone, if you sing the same boring girly shit every year. You will blow chunks, all over the place. Vomit everywhere." That annoying prick Bumper was trying to set Aubrey off again. I tried to hold her back, but I watched helplessly as she stood up.

"My fellow aca people, we will not let egotistical, big headed, garbage dirt balls. Whoever you may be. Get in our way. I promise you, we will return to the ICCA's and finish what we started last year." I sighed and shook my head, and with that, the auditions started.

Hours later and I was just about ready to curl into a ball and nap. There were a few really good singers, like Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy as she called herself. But no Beca. My ears were just about ready to fall off from all singing, and my tail was beginning to get numb. This one creepy girl, I think her name is Lilly, spoke and sang so quietly even I could barely hear her, and that's saying something. She also said something about being born with gills like a fish, and I think that's evidence enough that my ears were starting to get confused. I smiled anyways and gave her an encouraging nod. When a particularly sexy girl walked in, with what Aubrey would definitely say is a "Bikini ready body" I immediately perked up alongside Aubrey. Aubrey seemed to take more notice in her for sure, her mouth parted slightly as, Stacie I think, started to sing. I smirked, and gently nudged my tail against her side. Aubrey didn't even seem to notice, her green-blue eyes fixed directly on Stacie. Stacie's singing wasn't even one of the best, Aubrey seemed way more focused on Stacie groping herself. In my opinion, the groping was a bit too much, but Aubrey really needed someone new in her life.

"Okay, that is everybody." Tommy walked back on stage. I sighed again and I could feel my tail thrashing about on its own. I guess Beca decided not to come then. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but I could tell that her coming means more to me than just having an amazing and beautiful new singer as a fellow Bella. Suddenly I could see her from across the stage, hiding just behind the right wing. I immediately perked up, and I could feel my ears perk up along with me.

"Oh wait, there's one more." I gestured towards Beca.

"Hi!" I almost purred, then I cocked my head. Her head was covered by a black beanie and her tail was nowhere to be seen. There's literally no way I could have just imagined her jet black tail all puffed out and her ears flicking nervously. So why was she hiding them?

"Hello." She replied and waved, I could see Aubrey out of the corner of my eye huffing that the "Alt girl" is late and all that. I could feel my face splitting into a massive smile and I waved her over.

"Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She seemed to be talking just to me, and I smiled at how adorable she is when she's awkward.

"Oh that's okay, sing anything you want." I smiled in anticipation while Aubrey just sat silently beside me. Beca gently sat down on the stage and I honestly have no idea how she managed that with her tail probably strapped to her back or something. She hesitantly tried to reach for my yellow cup, quietly asking for permission. I watched her slowly pour out all the pens and pencils. I could see Aubrey pursing her lips beside me, and I could tell it was going to be a hard battle forcing her to allow Beca into the Bellas. Beca began to tap out a rhythm on the hard plastic cup, and I watched her graceful hands. I could feel myself zoning in on the cup, my tail swinging slightly, and I could tell that I looked like some sort of crazy cat waiting to pounce. But the second she started singing, I immediately snapped back to focus on her face.

"I got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow

what you say

When I'm gone...

When I'm gone..

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

When she stopped I could feel my smile spreading across my face again, and I couldn't help but feel a few flutters in my chest as Beca smiled just a tiny bit and looked over at me. Wait, what am I thinking? I have a boyfriend, and sure, I've kissed a few girls before, but I'm still straight right? I shook my mind of all these thoughts, and tuned back into what's happening. I looked over at Aubrey, pleading with my eyes and gently nudging her with my tail once more. Her face still looked like she had swallowed something sour, but I could tell she was impressed by the way she shifted her lips to the side. Beca is definitely going to be a Bella.


	3. Chapter 3: Tell me if you feel it too

_Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying this. Today I'm going to try to post two new chapters, since this one's a bit short. Becs, your review came in through my email, but apparently if you don't log in it won't count as a review. Anyways, I just did the exact same thing basically as the movie for the first two chapters, because I kind of just wanted to set up the story for now. So you're all comfortable :3_

 _Btw I'm changing the rating to an M for later chapters, and I also changed the chapter names to correspond to song titles and song lyrics. This chapter's name is from Girls like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko. Feel free to suggest songs I should listen to, and possibly name my chapters after._

 _I'm basically collabing with socreativeitsreal but she just helps come up with ideas. I don't know why but the link to her story won't work so just search her up on fiction press, her story is called Beyond Control._

 _Anyways, I should stop blabbing and let you enjoy :D_

 **Chapter 3: Tell me if you feel it too**

 **Beca POV**

"And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." I rolled my eyes. With that big of a stick up her ass, how does she manage to do anything, let alone walk? I'm not even that into guys, especially after... No, I'm not going to think about that here. Barden is a new place, with new people, and if everyone is as nice or even half as nice as Chloe. Well, what's happened before shouldn't happen here. My ears were twitching uncomfortably under my beanie, and I sighed. Chloe was so open with being a Neko, so I guess Barden has to be okay with it. Still, I can't help but feel like the same things that happened to me before, people beating me up, calling me a pussy and thinking they're being hilarious, and... and that other thing, I shuddered. Maybe I'll be open about it some other day. Suddenly, cheers and screams burst out all around me, and my ears instinctively flattened on my head. I guess I missed the closing statement or something, but from the way the lights suddenly flashed on, and everyone was bouncing up and down that had to be it. The tiny sip of wine that I took from that massive goblet left a bittersweet taste on my tongue. Well, no backing out now I guess. We sped through the doors, well everyone else did I sort of just got sucked into the pull. I slowed down and let myself walk just behind them. Chloe whispered something to Aubrey, who sent a vicious side eye over at me. I smirked and gave a little wave, and her eyes narrowed even more. Chloe bounced over to me, I swear everywhere she goes she looks like a bouncing ray of sunlight. Especially with that fiery hair.

"Hey, what's up?" She purred. Well that's impressive, I'm not even sure if it's possible for me to do that.

"Uh, nothing much. I mean we're walking over to, actually I have no idea where we're going." Smooth Beca real smooth. Her smile seemed to light up the whole world, even though we were walking in the darkness. I couldn't help but feel an actual smile spreading across my own face. Ugh, what is this girl doing to me? First she invades my shower, then she gets me to actually smile? Who knows what's next? Suddenly the dirty part of my mind invaded my thoughts and I couldn't help but blush. Thank god for the darkness.

"Well, we're just going over to the Party Pit, as I call it." Chloe replied, and I realized that somehow while I was drifting into some weird part of my thoughts, she had linked her arm with mine, and had her beautiful ginger tail casually wrapped around my waist. My own tail twitched on my back, where I had stuck it on, and I could feel its yearning to wrap around Chloe's tail. I sighed and grimaced, and I could feel her tail unwrap from it's way around my waist, and her arm slowly leaving mine. Her smile flickered and dimmed down, and I could see the doubt in her blue eyes that flickered just like a cat's in the moonlight. My own eyes widened, and I immediately pressed closer to her, smiling widely to show that I didn't mean to scare her off. I bit my lip, and hoped that she got the hint that I wasn't annoyed at her. Her smile slowly flickered back across her face, and she held on tightly to my side, her body heat was keeping me warm in the cool night, and I couldn't help but feel safe by her side. I know that's really corny and all, but that's what Chloe makes me feel. Because really, behind this badass exterior and all, I do care about others, I have just seen too many people not care about me.

"Why are you hiding?" She suddenly whispered into my ear.

"What? What do you mean I'm-" Then I realized exactly what she was talking about and I couldn't help but look anywhere but at her.

"You're beautiful. So why are you hiding?" She glanced up at my head, and I could feel her tail lightly brush over mine through the thick material of my coat.

"I-I've been hurt. All my life, for being a Neko." I could feel an icy lump burning in my throat. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, for the love of god do not fucking cry Beca Mitchell. I swallowed it down as best as I could, but I could still feel a tiny shard burning inside of me.

"What is to say I won't be hurt here?" I whispered, hoping that the wind would pull it away before Chloe could hear me. Of course, I forgot about her enhanced hearing. I could tell she heard loud and clear because she pulled me deep into a hug. I slowly relaxed in her arms, and hugged her back slightly. I am still not quite ready for a full on hug. When she pulled back I almost pouted from the loss of contact. Almost. Chloe has changed me for sure, but no way am I going to be longing for hugs.

"Hey, here at Barden. We don't discriminate. I mean, we're not the only ones out here that are different." She looked deep into my eyes, and then winked. My heart immediately stopped. God, what the hell is this girl doing to me? She bit her lip and looked at mine, fuck, I don't think my heart can deal with Chloe Beale being this close to my face. She leaned in closer, but I stood still, feeling my heart racing in my chest and a deep blush burning across my face that wasn't just because of the cold. Oh no, I'm a hella lot hotter now than I was before. There is no way I'm making the first move, so I just stood still. I'm probably misreading the whole thing anyways. But slowly, inch by inch, she leaned in closer until our faces were almost touching, and...

"Chloe Beale, you better come and lead the new Bella's with me. Or I swear to god I'm going to rip out your vocal cords myself." I stumbled backwards, and Chloe pulled back with a gasp. She shot me an apologetic look and sprinted off towards Aubrey. I couldn't help but feel cold.


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk In Love

_Hey what's up? IntenseFanGirl here publishing another chapter for today. Monday I probably can't publish anything since I'm super busy, so I hope this makes up for it. More reviews please, I really want to know if I'm doing well or not, and how I should improve. Yet again, I own nothing except for the ideas. Some strong Bechloe fluff coming up, so be ready! The song sung in this chapter is Hayley Kiyoko's Girls like Girls, just because I really like it._

 _Thanks in advance for the reviews! :3_

 **Chapter 4: Drunk in Love**

 **Beca POV**

"You're one of those a cappella girls. I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable." Jesse proudly announced. The smell of beer on his breath made my nose wrinkle up, and even though he wasn't that drunk the smell was overpowering.

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this."

"No, I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." The pungent smell of beer came off again and I cringed.

"Can I get you a drink?" Oh thank god, Jesse could finally leave.

"Sounds great." I smiled, and watched as he walked away. Don't get me wrong, Jesse is a great guy and all, but I'm just not in the mood to play along with him right now.  
"Please be careful." I called after him.

"Hi." Chloe gushed, holding my hands and using them to pull herself towards me. The sudden pull jerked my face literally inches away from hers. I must have squeaked out a sound of protest because Chloe pulled away just a little bit.

"I'm so glad that I met you." I stared into her bright blue eyes, which seemed to change every time I saw her, but always shone in the light. Suddenly, she leaned in even closer, staring down at my lips. I couldn't help but bite my lip and stare at hers.

"I think, that we're gonna be really fast friends." My heart plummeted immediately.

"Well you saw me naked so..." I winked jokingly, of course she just thought of me as a friend. Who was I kidding? Her breath smelled a lot more like alcohol than Jesse, but her breath smelled more fruity, and I couldn't help but feel just a bit intoxicated just by the smell. Where the hell was Jesse when you need him?

"So, why are you hiding those amazing ears and that gorgeous tail?" She cocked her head and I could see her eyes sobering up some. Her adorable ears twitched and I felt a strong urge to just reach up and touch them. I sighed and shifted my eyes back to match her intense gaze.

"I've just, been hurt for so long just for being a Neko. It's more than just being a different skin color or something, Nekos aren't even the same species of human as everyone else." I felt my shoulders slump down, I had never admitted that to anyone, but already I could feel the huge weight on my shoulders lifting just slightly. I could feel the icy ball of pain growing in my throat again, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel a soft and gentle touch on my chin slowly push my head up. I opened my eyes bit by bit until it was staring directly into the gentle pools of blue that are Chloe's eyes.

"Hey, I've been hurt before, and honestly. Without a capella, and without Aubrey. I probably would never have gotten over it." She leaned in and rested her forehead on mine. I could feel her tail wrap its way around my waist and pull me closer.

"The thing is, the past is the past, and things are different here in Barden." She shifted back a tiny bit and moved her hands up to rest on the edge of my beanie. I sucked in a breath of air, but I could feel my ears moving around excitedly. What felt like a whole nest of snakes were wrestling in my stomach, but I nodded anyways. Slowly but surely she gently tugged the beanie off until her fingers touched my ears and I let out the breath I had been holding. She adjusted her hands a bit so they were to the sides of my ears and finally pulled off the rest of the beanie. I bit my lip nervously and glanced around to see if anyone noticed. I pulled off my coat and reached into my shirt. Slowly I pulled the wrap off my body, unwinding it over and over again until I pulled it off in one ribbon. My tail sprang out and curled in the air, testing to see if it was still numb. I shrugged my coat back on, and couldn't help but feel lighter. Chloe curled her tail around mine and the beautiful contrast between my inky black tail and her flaming tail made a smile stretch out across my face. I looked back up at Chloe just as she pulled me into a bear hug. She squeezed me tight before leaning in close once more to say something about getting a drink.

"This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She bit her lip suggestively and slapped her butt, her tail waving me goodbye.

"Make good choices." I mumbled, missing her already.

I don't know how much time passed but a few drinks later and one hollering drunk Jesse made me ready to leave. Everyone was too drunk to notice my change in appearance, or they just didn't care. Either way I still felt awkward about how exposed I was. The last time I saw Chloe she was full on making out with some random guy, probably Tom but who knows, considering how drunk she probably is. I felt sort of sick for some reason, and I wasn't all that sure if it was just the alcohol. I sighed and turned to leave, hopefully I could sneak away before anyone noticed. Just as I was about to start the ascent up the steps I noticed a certain blonde making her way towards me. Fuck. I was conflicted between running and staying, since it's likely that if I run I'll probably get ripped apart, but if I stay I'll probably get ripped apart anyways. Fuck this shit. As I turned to sprint up the stairs I felt an iron grip on my tail. I yelped and spun around. My nails aren't claws but they sure are harder and sharper than any normal human. I raised my hands up defensively.

"Calm down furball." She rolled her eyes and let go of my tail. I immediately curled it protectively around myself, and crossed my arms.

"All I want is for you to take Chloe back to her dorm, or your dorm. I honestly don't care just get her in bed or something." She gestured towards Chloe who was currently dancing drunkenly in the crown. At least her face wasn't mashed onto some random dude this time.

"Sure, I guess. If she gets any puke on my clothes you're paying Posen." I hissed, and stalked off, hearing her growl behind me. I smirked the second my back was turned. Puke is definitely a tender topic with Aubrey. I picked my way through the crowd until I finally reached Chloe, who was currently grinding on some random dude who was definitely not Tom. Huh, I guess Tom is probably a one time kind of thing.

"Uh, Chloe?" I shouted, hoping that her ears could pick up my voice through the sounds of everyone singing. She immediately perked up and whispered something into her partner's ear, he shrugged and slouched off to find someone new. Chloe stumbled on her way towards me and I instantly caught her, thank god for cat-like reflexes. She smiled a grateful, and definitely drunken, smile and I couldn't help but smile back. By the time we had stumbled our way towards the intersection of paths it was probably around 1 or 2 am.

"Hey Chloe, do you want to lead me to your dorm, or do you want to stay over at mine? My roommate's is staying over at her friends' dorm or something." I poked Chloe, who was fairly drunk but was beginning to sober up thanks to the cold night and the long walk.

"Let's go to your dorm, I think it's probably closer." She slurred slightly, which I thought sounded kinda cute somehow.

"Alright then, ignore the mess when we get there, I've been too lazy to organize all my shit." I replied.

I was thinking about how Chloe could probably use Kimmy Jin's bed for the night, and I'll clean it all up by the time Kimmy comes back. If she even bothers to come back. Chloe started singing something, her singing voice slurring much less than her usual drunken voice.

" _Stealing kisses from your Mrs, does it make you freak out_

 _Got you fussing, got you worried, scared to let your guard down_

 _Boys, boys_

 _Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breakin' walls down_

 _Building your girl's second story, rippin' all your floors out_

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothin' new."_

I realized what the song was and thanked god again for the darkness, thanks to the blush that was probably glowing in the dark. I joined in anyways, harmonizing perfectly as if our voices were made for each other.

" _Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud_

 _On the move collecting numbers, Imma take your girl out_

 _We will be everything that we'd ever need_

 _Don't tell me, tell me what I feel_

 _I'm real and I don't feel like boys_

 _I'm real and I don't feel like boys_

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Isn't this why we came? Gotta get with you_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothin' new_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothin' new_

 _I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_

 _Kissed your girl that made you cry, boys_

 _Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Isn't this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too!_

 _Tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new."_

We finished together, both breathless from singing on the way up the stairs. We staggered our way through my door. I dragged the stuff off my bed to make it easier for me to sleep, while Chloe just stood in the middle of the room looking through my DJ stuff.

"Uh, yeah I mix a bit and play some gigs." I scratched my ears nervously, "You can sleep in my roommate's bed, she probably won't notice, she barely stays here anyways." I chucked awkwardly. She beamed at me as I stretched out on my bed, only bothering to pull off my shoes, shirt, and pants, pulling on an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. I honestly don't care about changing in front of her considering how she already saw me naked. I heard some more shuffling around in my room until suddenly I was wrapped in her strong arms. She was wearing only her bra and underwear. Both of which really did nothing to cover her body. I could tell from the way she was pressed against my side.

"I think this bed is more comfortable." She murmured into my ear and I could tell even in the darkness that she had to be smirking. Her tail casually slipped its way just under my shirt and laid itself on my bare stomach. I sucked in another breath, remembering to breath. She suddenly went silent, so I turned my face. Just as she leaned in to probably whisper something in my ear. Our lips pressed against each other, and I don't know which one of us did it but instead of pulling apart we deepened the kiss. Her lips tasted of cherry chapstick and beer. Her tongue brushed against my lips, begging for entrance and I obeyed. Our tongues battled for dominance as we both hungrily kissed. Eventually we broke apart for oxygen and in the dim moonlight that came in through the window I could see her eyes wide and dark with some unknown emotion, her hair framed her face in wild tangles, and her lips were parted slightly and bruised. God she's beautiful. We came together again, our lips fitting together perfectly, just like the way our voices seemed to be made for each other, our whole bodies seemed to be made to fit the other. Her hands fit perfectly to cup my head through my hair and bring our heads closer. My hand fit perfectly in the groove between her neck and her shoulder. Her tail fitting perfectly around mine. Altogether we are perfect for each other in every way.


	5. Chapter 5: Just One Yesterday

_Hey guys, sorry but right now I don't have much time to write. I promise I'll write a bunch soon, I'm just overloaded with homework and I'm convinced my teachers are sent from hell to punish me. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews, I'm super open to suggestions so don't be scared to yell at me when I make stupid decisions, because I make really shitty decisions at midnight._

 _Super short chapter, but I promise I'll publish the next chapter in the morning. Lots of love and kisses - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 5: Just One Yesterday**

 **Chloe POV**

My eyes flew open, sweat beaded down my forehead, the screaming in my nightmare still echoed in my ears. My head was pounding and the room seemed to spin around me. From the rumpled bedsheets, I jolted upright in my bed and my body immediately protested by sending a jolt of pain through my brain. My ears flattened against my head and I winced. Once everything stopped whirling around me and I could sit up without feeling the need to vomit, I squinted in the dark room. My heart leapt into my throat when I realized that I wasn't in my dorm. I glanced down at my body, realizing that I was only wearing my lacy bra and underwear I distinctly remembered having on last night.

I freaked out for a second before I heard a soft purr sound from tiny lump beside me in the bed. I should have noticed the warmth emitting from my left as I turned and found Beca curled up on her side beside me. Her beautiful little ears rotated around on her head. She must have removed her makeup sometime before getting in bed. The purity and vulnerability of her face as she slept made my heart ache.

I have always wondered why people say you look younger when you sleep, but here I could see it now and understand. Years of who knows how much pain seemed to be erased from her mind. Her body was relaxed, her face bright, and her lips pulled up in a tiny smirk. Her sleek and inky black tail was curled over herself and shifted lazily. I couldn't help but smile at how her hair fell around her head and framed her face perfectly in the first rays of sunlight that slipped through the slits of her window shutters. I let my eyes lazily wander over her petite frame, her over-sized t-shirt hung loosely over her body, exposing a dark red bruise marring her perfect pearl skin.

Memories of last night suddenly raced into my head. Shit, shit, shit. The drinks, the stagger home, Beca holding me up like my knight in shining armor, me slipping into her bed, the kisses, the touches, each of her touches burning my skin like a white-hot flame. I scrambled away from her and fell off the bed, landing on my feet. Beca stirred and shifted.

"Chlo?" she cried out softly, her eyes closed and her hands curled into fists. Her tail puffed up, and my heart broke little by little. She was having a nightmare and it was all because of me. She looked so scared and hurt, and I could not help but reach out a hand to try and touch her. I jerked my hand back, I've already hurt her enough.

I got up, I had to get away, to leave and try to think about what to do next. I padded over to the door, gathering up my clothes and slipping them on. When I reached the door I glanced back and felt my heart sink through the floor. She looked so helpless and alone, yet I still slipped out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: You and I were Fire

_Hey guys, I changed the rating to M, but I probably won't post anything worthy of M until tomorrow, but who knows? Sorry I didn't post this morning, but I am super busy. Yesterday's chapter name is 'Just One Yesterday' by Fall Out Boy, and today it's one of the opening lyrics to 'Fourth of July', also by Fall Out Boy. Again, I don't own anything, and thanks for the reviews. - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 6: You and I were Fire**

 **Beca POV**

" _Chlo?" I cried out into the darkness, I wasn't sure if it was dark or I was blind. Echoes of crying out and pain seemed to fall around me like shards of broken glass. I heard a door click nearby me, but when I turned to look, all that I could see was darkness._

I blinked, once, twice. The bed was cold and empty except for me, but I could still smell the faint scent of her fruity perfume. I didn't imagine it, the drinks, the stagger home, Chloe slipping into my bed, the kisses. Her cherry chapstick mixed with the taste of alcohol on her lips to create some sort of intoxicating cocktail. Her soft hair under my hands. When we kissed I thought we both wanted it. Each kiss burning yet still so gentle. Yet here I was, alone as the sunlight snuck through my window shades like burning tendrils. I closed my eyes, I'm just so tired. Of this life on a path leading to nowhere. Of letting people in and trusting them, only to wake up to them leaving. Well I am done, I guess I fucked it up this time, but I am done. I shouldn't have let her in so easily, let her see the parts of me that I had never let anyone see before. She must have been more drunk than I thought if she had so easily slipped into my arms like that. I fucked up, and there's not going back now. Chloe probably hates me, and probably even got all the other Bellas to hate me too. I felt a burning in my throat, and I didn't swallow it down. I let it build up inside me until it came pouring out, each acidic drop burning as it fell down my face. Thank god Kimmy Jin wasn't here or I would probably be yelled at for being an overdramatic white girl. A horrible hiccup of a laugh escaped my mouth through all my sobs. I was shuddering with hysterical laughter and pain. I couldn't stop, both laughter and tears just kept pouring out of my body until suddenly, I was empty. Hallow. Completely devoid of anything, any feelings, thoughts, energy, anything. I was just nothing, yet at the same time I was somehow everything. I clawed at my chest, trying to get rid of this awful feeling, but it was hopeless.

The room was silent, and suddenly I could hear pounding thumps like heavy footsteps, and the sound of something sharp ticking on the floor outside. The strong scent of dog slithered under the door and towards me, and instinctively I curled up and hissed. If I had fur on my spine it would be standing straight up, but the best I could do was puff up my tail. The door was not locked as far as I could tell, and suddenly the door was busted in. A massive cream colored wolf-like dog bounded into the room and ran straight at me. I screamed and cried out in pain when it pounced onto my torso, pushing me down on the bed. It's sharp white teeth gleaming inches from my face. I struggled to grip its sides, but it's front paws held me down. I kicked and screamed, hoping that someone would hear me, anyone, even Chloe.

"Please, please don't kill me." I whimpered when my voice cracked and could not scream anymore. Hazel eyes locked into mine, and I could see them soften, I felt like I had seen those eyes before. It leaned back and closed its previously gaping maw. Sitting down on my stomach, it growled at me, pulling back its lips to reveal its teeth once more. I heard rapid footsteps coming up to my door and both the wolf and I, because judging from pure size and appearance this dog had to be at least part wolf, turned to look at the new arrival. Stacie stood panting at my wide open door, her high heels dangling from one hand while she leaned over to catch her breath. Still looking as flawless, even with rumpled clothes that had obviously been taken off and quickly put on, she smirked at the scene before her. I took the opportunity to push the wolf off of me, and grabbed my paper weight from my desk just in case I needed to hit it with something heavy. The wolf yelped and snapped its jaws at me.

"Aubrey, calm down. It is not Beca's fault that you had to play 'Big Bad Wolf' and come here to threaten her. I think she deserves a little more explanation." Stacie rolled her eyes at my dumbstruck expression. Aubrey's a wolf? Hell yeah I need an explanation.

 _Ooooooo cliff hanger over here. I probably will have time to write some more tomorrow, 'cause I think you guys probably need an explanation too. However, my parents are coming back from Chicago tomorrow night so I'm not sure exactly how much I can write. Lots of love, and be sure to leave reviews on whether or not you like Aubrey as a werewolf_

 _xoxo - IntenseFanGirl_


	7. Chapter 7: Fun and Games

_Hey guys. Sorry again, but I've been drowning in work and exams, and legitimately don't have time to write._ _I know it's been over a month, but I hope you guys are still interested._ _I promise I'll try harder to squeeze in writing time. This chapter's name comes from one of the lyrics in Melanie Martinez's Carousel. Sorry that the chapter is also really short - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 7: And it's all fun and games, 'Til somebody falls in love**

 **Chloe POV**

I stood leaning on her door, right outside from the legendary badass Beca Mitchell, who was currently falling apart just steps away. Part of my heart broke, as I raked my hand through my hair, smoothing my ears back.

"What the hell did I just do?" I asked myself, and I wish there was some way to get an answer. Judging from the faded scars on Beca's wrist that she tries so hard to hide, I could tell her life was far from devoid of pain. Yet here I was, giving her another reason to bring up her walls and push everybody out. I don't even know why I ran but I did. I could feel tears slowly burn their way down my face. I slowed down and took a deep breath, my legs had carried me all the way to Aubrey's dorm. I suddenly realized in my haste to get dressed I chose one of Beca's shirts. It was thankfully oversized for her small frame, fitting comfortably on mine. I couldn't help but inhale her smell, sweet and earthy. Like freshly fallen rain. Tears were still slowly making their way down my face, and I quickly wiped them away. My heart was pounding so loud I'm surprised it didn't wake everybody in the dorms. I knocked on Aubrey's door. Loud thumps, followed by a few colourful swear words told me she wasn't alone. Aubrey never wakes up past 7 am. I couldn't help but smirk a little, and crossed my arms across my chest. I heard the sound of locks clicking and some more swearing. Aubrey cracked the door open, and I stifled a laugh. Her clothes were obviously hastily put on, an old t-shirt and shorts, her hair was cascading down her in unruly waves.

"Oh shut it Beale." She yawned and stretched. "Wait a second, whose clothes are you wearing?".

Oh shit, "They're, uh, Beca's." it was too late to lie anyway. Aubrey leaned in and I could see her eyes widen, before narrowing into slits. I stepped back nervously, my eyes were probably still red from crying.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." she snarled, and before I could stop her, she was already shifting into a wolf and bounding off, her clothes ripped in pieces on the ground.

"What the fuck just happened?" Stacie stumbled out of Aubrey's room, rubbing her temples. "Am I still drunk, or did Aubrey just turn into a wolf?"

I grimaced and sighed. "Yeah, and unless we do something to stop her, she might kill Beca."

Stacie leaned back into Aubrey's room and picked up her high heels. "What happened anyway?"  
"I fucked up, big time. I was drunk and I kissed her, and I slept with her." Stacie's jaw immediately dropped to the floor.

"Not in that way you perv," I scoffed, before realizing that this whole issue wouldn't exist if I just slept in Kimmy Jin's bed. I shook my head, "and, right now we need to find Beca before Aubrey does something she will regret."

"So why did you come over here?" Stacie cocked her head to the side.

"I-I wanted somebody to talk to." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again and I blinked them back as best as I could. "I don't know if I want to be her friend, or something more, but now I feel like I just screwed everything up by leaving her."

I avoided looking at Stacie, and waited a few seconds for her response. I heard her gently pull Aubrey's door closed, and I glanced up. She had a thoughtful look on her face, and then she smiled.

"Well, I suppose we better get going if we want to catch up with Aubrey." Before I could react, she flew out the door with nearly supernatural speed, fast enough to blow my hair back. I blinked in surprise, and sighed before running back to Beca's dorm.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings that We Hide

_Hey guys, I am such an asshole, so so so very sorry. Please don't be mad at me I try but I've been super occupied during the holidays with the whole "being social" thing. Honestly if I could work on this all the time I would, but I can't and I'm sorry. I will never give up on this story I promise, but I have been thinking about starting a new fanfic, which is honestly just asking for trouble but who knows for now. Anyway, this chapter's name is from Halsey's Drive, honestly my musical taste is pretty limited so feel free to recommend me songs to base my chapters on yay. Enjoy this chapter, I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but it's been ages since I've written so I hope it's okay. Feel free to PM me rants about how much of a meanie I am, love you guys always - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 8: All We Do is Think About the Feelings that We Hide**

 **Beca POV**

" _Please, please don't kill me." I whimpered when my voice cracked and could not scream anymore. Hazel eyes locked into mine, and I could see them soften, I felt like I had seen those eyes before. It leaned back and closed its previously gaping maw. Sitting down on my stomach, it growled at me, pulling back its lips to reveal its teeth once more. I heard rapid footsteps coming up to my door and both the wolf and I, because judging from pure size and appearance this dog had to be at least part wolf, turned to look at the new arrival. Stacie stood panting at my wide open door, her high heels dangling from one hand while she leaned over to catch her breath. Still looking as flawless, even with rumpled clothes that had obviously been taken off and quickly put on, she smirked at the scene before her. I took the opportunity to push the wolf off of me, and grabbed my paper weight from my desk just in case I needed to hit it with something heavy. The wolf yelped and snapped its jaws at me._

" _Aubrey, calm down. It is not Beca's fault that you had to play 'Big Bad Wolf' and come here to threaten her. I think she deserves a little more explanation." Stacie rolled her eyes at my dumbstruck expression. Aubrey's a wolf? Hell yeah I need an explanation._

I slowly sat up and curled my tail around myself, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down. My ears were flat against my head, and I could feel my heart still threatening to beat out of my chest. My breathing was out of control, and I could feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack gnawing at me. I was trembling slightly, and I squeezed myself with my tail, trying to physically hold myself together. Too much was happening for my tiny self, and my brain had decided to go on strike and give up on processing it all. Swearing mentally and counting the number of languages I know how to swear in helped ease my brain back into working, and I could feel my heartbeat slow. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, and I squeezed my eyes shut and wanted everything to just go away and leave me alone. I have been alone all my life, and I am used to it. But here where everything was chaotic and wild, I felt way, way out of my element. Darkness and silence is what I'm used to, but here I am, making friends and well, making out with friends. I scoffed at how stupid I was to believe staying here was a good idea. Everything I've ever tried has always gone downhill no matter how hard I try to do things right. I wiped away the tears that were still making their way down my face before anyone could notice, but from Stacie's face I could tell I was too late. Her smirk immediately slipped from her face and she was at my side in a second.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm sorry, she just gets so protective about Chloe." she reached out a gentle hand to brush away my tears before leaning in to wrap her arms around me. I let myself relax into her warm and welcoming embrace, letting out a shuddering breath of relief. She pulled back and sat at the edge of my bed, holding my hands in hers. Aubrey was pacing around the middle of my room and growling, her hackles raised and her claws clicking angrily on the floor or digging into my carpet. I stared at her bared fangs, and shuddered just imagining if Stacie had been too late to hold Aubrey back. Who knows what the feisty blonde could be capable of doing to the proposed bad guy. Stacie turned to look where I was staring and sighed in exasperation.

"Aubrey can you just, help me? Please?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Aubrey growled and fell to the floor whining and shaking her head. I understood her before Stacie and gestured towards my closet.

"I probably have something close enough to your size, it's probably a hoodie and sweatpants, but it's better than nothing right?" I let a small smirk tug at my lips as she growled again and narrowed her eyes to slits before slinking off to root through my clothes.

"About the explanation..." I started, still confused as hell still feeling like there's a small chance of me just bursting into tears.

"Oh yeah, well, as you can see Aubrey's a well, I think she's a shapeshifter? Or werewolf? I don't really know she hasn't really explained it to me." Stacie rolled her eyes playfully when a muffled whine of protest came from behind my open closet doors. "Anyway, Chloe came to Aubrey's room, and she was a bit, teary and red-eyed. So obviously something had to be up. She was also wearing your clothes, and that's about as much information Brey needed before bounding over here to come fuck you up." Stacie shouted the last part in Aubrey's direction and shook her head as Aubrey responded with another whine. I raised my eyebrows slightly at Stacie's nickname for Aubrey and decided to sort it into shit I definitely need to grill Chloe on. _Chloe_. Just thinking about her made my heart want to burst while also crumpling into nothingness. _Her hair, her lips, those blue eyes that just shine with mischief like she knows a secret she can't wait to share with you._ I could feel my chest tightening just thinking of her, and I swallowed hard to push down the icy lump in my throat. Everything made me think of her, and I couldn't help but think of how she was here with me just last night. Holding each other, each touch like a burning flame. Igniting me with flames that I just can't control.

"I love her." I whispered, a tiny confession that slipped out of me, hanging in the air like a butterfly. Hesitant and small, so unsure, and so fragile. Stacie turned to me and cocked her head to the side.

"Did you say something?" The moment, when everything in the future could change depending on just what you say or do. Everything hanging in the balance, waiting for one single choice to tip the scale. Friendships, relationships, everything hanging onto just three words. Everything. I looked up and locked my eyes with her green eyes. This is it, everything depends on this moment. I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"I love her."


	9. Chapter 9: Only a Girl

_Hello, sorry there's been a massive delay, I have insane writer's block, but hopefully this chapter is okay. There's a sex scene at the middle to end-ish, so if you don't feel comfortable reading it just skip. I'm starting a new fanfiction soon, since I'm nearly done with this one. Feel free to leave reviews, I'm willing to write more for this fanfiction if you guys suggest different ideas and stuff I suppose. Chapter name is from Gia's Only a Girl by the way. Sincere apologies for not writing for so long. - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 9: Only A Girl**

 **Chloe POV**

The thin wooden door lay smashed onto the ground, small splinters of white paint and slivers of wood scattered right in front of Beca's room. Strong traces of Stacie's perfume wafting out of her miniscule room, and a small tuft of light gold fur was lodged deeply in the remains of the door frame. I cautiously crept towards the door frame, hearing hushed whispers coming from within. Peering around the corner of the door, it's instantly obvious that something important had just happened. Beca looked like she was trying her best to curl into herself and disappear. Stacie's back was turned to me, but I could see her nails digging into the soft blanket spread out on Beca's bed. I knocked lightly on the edge of the gaping door frame, dislodging some dust as I did so. I sneezed and flicked my ears, opening my eyes to see fangs inches away from my face. I screamed and fell backwards, quickly backing up until I hit the wall of the hallway. When I looked up, I fully expected to see a monster standing before me, all fangs and claws. Instead, all I saw was a surprised looking Stacie, her fangs slowly shortening to their normal length.

"I'm so sorry Chlo, are you okay?" Stacie crouched down to help me up while continuing to apologize profusely. My heart continued pumping at an insane rate, but I could feel it begin to slow down under Stacie's concerned gaze.

"I-I thought you were an intruder, I didn't know it was you." Supporting me with her slender, but surprisingly strong arms, she steadily helped me up and into the room. Beca still sat at the very corner of her bed, only her ears were visible, peeking out from behind her knees. Stacie carefully let go of my arm and made her way to the Kimmy Jin's bed, throwing herself down in a huff. Beca's closet slammed closed next to me, and I yelped in surprise, feeling my tail bristle. Aubrey growled and tugged at her too-short shirt that exposed her midriff before giving up with a sigh. I quickly smoothed the fur on my tail down, placing one hand on my chest to still my rapidly beating heart. She looked up after some additional adjustments to her clothing, locking eyes with me.

"What are you smirking at?" Aubrey growled, standing up straight to glare down at me, even though she's barely any taller than me. I quickly bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at how adorable she looked in Beca's ill-fitting clothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I beamed up at her before turning to face Stacie, who lay lazily sprawled out across Kimmy Jin's bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

Stacie quickly looked up and smirked, "I'm a vampire honey, couldn't you tell?" When her mouth widened into a smile I could see her canines slowly extend until they were about an inch long, protruding over her bottom lip. My eyes widened and I stumbled backwards into Aubrey's arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Chlo, she won't hurt you." Her arms wrapped around me and squeezed once before letting me go. My face warmed up noticeably, a blush spreading across my face, as Stacie laughed in amusement. Beca still remained unmoving, her ears the only movement I could see. A cold, sinking feeling began in my heart with each step I took towards her. As I sat next to her, the room grew quiet, neither Stacie nor Aubrey daring to make a sound. Beca refused to look up or show any indication that she noticed I was there. Her small frame remained unmoving; her body only moving with each breath or shift of her ears. Reaching out towards her, I could hear her suck in a breath, her body visibly tensing up. That alone was enough to send a cold shard of ice into my heart. Her tail bristled as if I was scaring her, my heart had turned to lead, and my body felt cold.

Although my hand had frozen in the air, I took a deep breath and continued reaching for her. Carefully, I leaned in and enveloped her in my arms, shifting around so I could hold her trembling body in my arms. I couldn't hear it before, but as I closed the distance between our bodies, I could hear her near-silent sobs. Her body began to tremble as I pulled her close, and I stroked her hair softly, bringing her head to my chest. When I looked up, both Aubrey and Stacie had disappeared from their respective places around the room, leaving Beca and I alone. The door that had been beaten down now stood in the door frame, shards of the wood had come off, but it seemed fairly steady. Beca was clinging onto my shirt, her tears silently making their way down her delicate face, her small body still shaking uncontrollably. My heart broke seeing her this way, this amazingly strong, sarcastic, and beautiful woman breaking down in front of my very eyes.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, trying to distract her from whatever was causing her this pain. She looked up into my eyes, making my breath catch in my throat. Those dark and stone-cold eyes welling up with tears that glided down her face. The fortress hiding her emotions had broken down, cracking to reveal the broken girl inside.

"I love you." She whispered through her tears, her words so softly spoken that I nearly missed them. She quickly looked away and broke down again, "I'm so sorry, I-I-" her voice dwindled in volume as I delicately lifted her chin up until she looked at me. I brushed off her fallen tears with my other thumb and gradually leaned in to gingerly touch my lips against hers. Heat flared across my face again, spreading down my neck and through my body, sending shocks through my whole body.

Although the kiss was tentative and our lips were very lightly pressed against each other, my whole body felt like it was aflame. I could hear Beca gasp against my lips, and her body pressed ever closer to me, her hand crept under my shirt until it lay just under my ribcage. Shocks rippled through my body with every tiny touch she placed on my skin. She pulls back for a second and looks into my eyes for permission. I gasp from the loss of contact, but nod my head when I notice what she wants. Her eyes seemed darker and filled with some sort of passion that I had never seen before. I quickly lifted my shirt over my head and tugged at the hem of her light blue shirt. She smirked and, at an agonizingly slow pace, pulled it off in one smooth motion, revealing her toned abdominals and pearly white skin. An involuntary gasp came from my mouth and I couldn't think of anything to say or do. Beca smirked and leaned over me, pushing me back and straddling my hips. Any traces of her pain and tears had been erased, and I sat speechless as she bent down to place her lips close to my ears.

"Cat got your tongue?" I coughed and sputtered in surprise, and she leaned back to laugh. Beca is quite possibly the only person in the world who would make a joke like that in this kind of moment. Her laughter echoed throughout the small room, filled with joy. A sly smirk stretched across her lips again, and before I could react, she ghosted her breath over my sensitive ears, sending shivers racing down my spine and making the fur on my tail stand straight up. A soft hiss escaped my lips as I jerked my hips up in surprise.

"Whoa there Chlo, I didn't know I have that effect on you." Beca murmured as she sat in my lap and gazed into my eyes, her lips never changing from her signature smirk. Before she could react I flipped her over so she lay flat on her back with me leaning over her. Her hair lay fanned out around her hair, her chest rising and falling with every ragged breath. I chuckled at the surprise in her eyes, and slowly placed kisses across her collarbone before moving up to her neck and then finally meeting her lips. Her lips part and her tongue gently slides across the entrance of my mouth, I gasp in surprise, and Beca takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth.

Beca slides a hand up from the top of my jeans until she reaches the bottom edge of my bra. Her thumb slowly brushes teasingly at the material. Although I'm usually impulsive when it comes to things like this, I'm surprised at how quick Beca is to cut to the chase. She slips a hand into my bra when I don't protest, spreading the heat of her touch with every tender touch. A soft moan escapes my lips as I lift my head up, separating from her lips to take a much needed breath. Her half-closed eyes were dark and filled with lust, her lips bruised and tender. _God, she's beautiful._ Beca growls playfully and pulls me back down on top of her. I trail my fingers from the bare skin exposed right above her pelvic bone all the way up to the base of her bra before looking up for approval. From the sound of it, her breath was becoming more and more ragged.

"Fuck, Chlo." her voice sounded a little rough, and I couldn't help but smirk. Beca's influence really was rubbing off on me. As she arched her back to help make the process a little easier, I carefully unclasped her bra and tossed it across the room. I slowly cup her breasts, using my thumbs to carefully caress the peaks. The beginnings of a rough exclamation lost as Beca moans under my touch. I slowly move my hands to cover both of her breasts before gently teasing her taut nipples. She moans louder this time, and I gently lean into to drag my tongue over one nipple while still teasing the other. Beca gasps in response and grips my hair in her hand.

"Hey - Chlo, don't you think it's kind of unfair that only one of us is half-naked right now?" Her voice comes out husky and deeper than usual, and I slowly sit up again. Beca reaches up to unclasp my bra while I wiggle out of the rest of my clothes. Although I'm now fully naked, Beca remains underneath me, still wearing pants and blushing profusely. I tilt my head to the side and wink, "Now who's being unfair?" Her gaze wanders over my body, even though she's seen me naked before, I suppose she never imagined she would be this close and intimate with me.

"You can do more than just look you know." I whispered into her ear, and I could hear a small gasp come out of her lips as I lightly nipped her ears. Her hands began to explore my body, gripping at my hips before cupping my breasts. I moaned in pleasure, each deliberate movement of her hands on my body sent waves of heat, all of it racing across my body and knocking the breath out of me. Instinctively, I dug my nails into her back, I burrowed my face into the hollow of her neck and gently bit her soft skin. Beca's own moan of pleasure slipped out of her swollen lips and I gently placed a kiss on the now bruised skin of her neck. Using one finger, I trace a path down her chest until I reach the very top of her shorts. Slowly and gently I began to slip them down her legs until she impatiently shook them off.

"Eager now?" I chuckled, all she did was moan in response as I traced meaningless patterns on her toned thighs, lazily getting closer and closer to her core. My fingers ghosted over her underwear, before settling on her clit. I lightly rubbed circles around her clit, teasing her until she growled, annoyed at my pace. Hooking one finger over the edge of her panties, I slipped them off her body with her aid. Beca suddenly flipped me over so she was now straddling me, her eyes hooded and darkened with desire.

As our lips joined together once more, without a warning Beca slipped a finger inside of me. I moaned against her lips and slipped a finger into her core as well. As she pumped her fingers in and out of me, I quickly matched her pattern, slipping another finger inside once she became better adjusted. I could feel myself begin to unravel under her touch, and Beca couldn't be too far either. Finally, as she clenched her walls around my fingers, her moaning merging into one long, guttural scream of pleasure that I muffled with my mouth, I could feel myself going over the edge as well. I let out a deep moan into her mouth as we both rode out our orgasms.

We lay together in each other's arms, our breaths still rapid and ragged. I pulled her in closer and kissed the soft hair between her ears. Beca looked impossibly beautiful under the light of the setting sun. Each ray of light that slipped through her slotted window and reached her frame made her skin seem to glow. Her dark blue eyes that appeared to be fluttering from fatigue gazed into mine, and seemed to stare directly into the very essence of my being. I quickly looked away, blushing under her intense gaze. She smiled softly, a genuine smile, not a cheeky smirk, and slowly closed her eyes, basking in the warm light of the slowly descending sun. I touched my forehead to hers and curled my tail around her body. As her breathing slowed, and the room settled into a comfortable state of stillness, I smiled and whispered,

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10: Loving Can Hurt

_Heya, sorry for the long wait, I'm the slowest writer in the world. I had like 3 ramen and starbucks fueled sessions of brainstorming before I actually started writing : P. This is one of my favorite chapters so far, and the title's from Ed Sheeran's Photograph. I own nothing except for my ideas. Italics are either flashbacks, dreams, or thoughts. Don't hesitate to leave a review; turning on my phone and seeing a new review is one of the best feelings ever. Hope you guys like this one - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 10: Loving Can Hurt**

 **Beca POV**

 _Dark figures surrounded me, their faces obscured in the shadows cast by the woods. The moon casted a weak pale glow, doing nothing to cut through the smothering night. I shouldn't have taken the shortcut through the woods. I couldn't tell who was who, but their eyes undeniably glinted with malice. They quickly closed in around me, eliminating any chance of escape. One of them ripped my beanie from my head, my ears were flattened against my head, but they undeniably saw._

" _So it is true, you are a fucking_ _ **freak**_ _." For a split second I thought it was Jesse speaking, until I looked up and made eye contact with Colin, his face twisted in a grimace of disgust. Aubrey clung to his side, her soft brown eyes wide and dazed. My heart shattered as she refused to make eye contact with me, even as one of Colin's goons kneed me in the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs and making me retch. Stars burst in my vision as the edges of my vision began to blur. I stumbled and fell to the floor, curling into a ball as the people I had considered my friends began to kick at any exposed parts of my body. A rib must have cracked but at that moment, I had gone numb. All the moments we had spent together laughing and messing around crumbling around me. My now ex-girlfriend, my best friend, and all those I had trusted, all gone due to something I have no way of changing. I was by myself for the first time, and the feeling was gut wrenching. Never had I been so alone in my life, and my mind and body shut down. Even as their attacks only increased in ferocity, my body became numb, no longer feeling or thinking. The pain in my ribs diminished into a dull throb. That was until someone roughly pulled my arms behind my back and shoved me to the ground, a knee pressing hard into the small of my back to still my struggles. A coarse hand pushed down my neck while someone else held my right ear straight up. Something was terribly wrong, and my stomach was writhing, my brain screamed that I was in danger. Instincts kicked in, and I thrashed about wildly, successfully dislodging the hand on my neck, but the knee on my back refused to budge. Colin leaned into my ear, "Fucking bitch, you can't escape from us." he growled. Pressing the whole weight of his left arm onto my neck, he beckoned for one of his friends to once again, hold my right ear straight up. "Wake up." A voice, different this time. This one sounded feminine, and a bit fuzzy and muted. A glint of steel immediately distracted me, and I could feel the razor sharp blade cut into the thin flesh of my ear. I screamed in pain and thrashed about, my head slamming into something hard as light burst into my vision._

* * *

 **Chloe POV (a few minutes earlier)**

Light trickled through the shutters, and I squeezed my eyes shut. _Please don't make me wake up, I don't wanna_. I groaned internally before shifting around. The sunlight refused to stop burning into my eyelids and I sighed. _You win this time you giant mass of incandescent gas._ I smirked at my middle school memories and slowly sat up, stretching in the process. My bones creaked and popped in protest, _jeez, what did I do last night?_ Memories slowly crept back, and I felt a fire creep under my skin, the heat steadily spreading across my cheeks. A groan came from beside me and I yelped in surprise, springing off the bed. My heart pounded before I remembered that Beca was sleeping next to me, _Jesus I am such a ditz._ The light splayed over her body, bathing her in a golden glow. My eyes trailed over her naked body before I realized what I was doing. I quickly looked away, _you aren't some horny teenage boy Beale, get your act together_. _Think about something else, think about something else._ Beca's closet was basically ransacked by Aubrey, but I rooted through the piles of clothing anyway. Most of her clothes were either too small or dark for my style (although Beca completely pulls it off), but I finally found an oversized (on her) navy blue hoodie, and some sweatpants. Another groan fell from Beca's mouth and I quickly made my way over to her. Her face was twisted in what looked like pain, and she growled before thrashing around as if struggling. Her face and neck were flushed, and I could feel the warmth emanating from her body. Leaning over her, I delicately placed the back of my hand on her forehead, hissing in surprise at the heat.

"Beca," I whispered, her ears twitched, but she didn't show any other signs of hearing me.

"Wake up," I said, louder this time. Suddenly a scream ripped out of her mouth and she crashed into me, her hands gripping onto my upper arms with a steel grip. I shrieked in surprise and fell backward, her weight crashing down on me as we both tumbled over. I absorbed most of the impact of our fall, the force of our fall knocked the breath out of me. Her midnight blue eyes looked wild and unfocused, like prey running from a predator, until they looked into mine and slowly began to soften.

"Oh shit Chlo, I'm so sorry." She released her hold and feeling began to come back in my arms. Beca blushed all of a sudden and rolled off, lying beside me on the floor. _What? Oh._ My own face began to burn as I realized that **the** Beca Mitchell had basically just jumped me while naked. It wasn't that much of a deal for me, but I could tell from the way she was avoiding eye contact that she had to be burning from embarrassment. I slipped my hand into hers and smiled,

"Care to explain why you tackled me?" Beca retracted her hand from mine and I knew I must have said the wrong thing. She turned away from me and sat up.

"I had a bad dream, that's all." Beca's voice sounded rough and I took it as confirmation that she wanted the subject to be dropped. I sat up as well and wrapped my arms around her. Her shoulders stiffened for a second before she slowly began to relax in my hold. "You don't have to tell me unless you want to, I'll always be here." I murmured into her ears as I rested my head on top of hers. I looked up at the clock hanging above Beca's desk, one of those cartoony black cat clocks. Its eyes flicked back and forth along with the tail and I smiled in amusement before noticing the time.

"Beca, is it Saturday by any chance?" I mumbled into her ears.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's Saturday. Why?" I leaped up, feeling my tail puffing up with anxiety.

"Put on some clothes, Aubrey is totes going to kill us." I wailed, running around and grabbing a pair of gloves, jeans, and a black t-shirt, chucking them at Beca as she dug around for a clean set of underwear. The second she managed to slip them on I dragged her outside, hastily setting the door back in place. We raced through the halls, bursting out the door at the lobby before being blasted by the cold.

"Fuck, I am not ready for this kind of weather." Beca huffed, white clouds puffing out with each of her breaths. Her eyes lit up and she puffed out another cloud.

"I'm a motherfucking dragon!" She flashed a toothy grin at me and ran around, blowing out long trails of frosty air. I raced after her, ice crunching under each step. _I suppose she got over her nightmare, or at least the snow's distracted her._

"Hey, we're going to be late unless you stop-" Beca suddenly slipped and let out a high-pitched squeal of terror, windmilling her arms in a struggle to regain balance. I leaped forward and caught her just before she could topple over, nearly slipping along with her.

"Jeez Becs, you have to be more careful." I frowned in concern and wrapped my tail around her hips, bringing her up. Beca bit her lip and smirked before chucking a previously unseen snowball at me. She sprinted off towards the auditorium, cackling like an utter maniac while I quickly cobbled together my own snowball and raced after her. Just before she could open the doors and slip in, I managed to land a snowball right between her shoulders. An unseen patch of wet snow sent me flying towards her, and I rapidly put a hand up to stop myself from slamming Beca into the wall. My hand ended up slamming into the wall to the side of her head and I slid to a stop, my face inches from hers.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I leaned over Beca, our bodies so close together I could feel her breaths brush against my skin. Beca's lips curved into a small, mischievous smile and she suddenly shifted her weight, spinning our bodies around so she was now the one holding me against the wall. Her lips lightly pressed onto mine and I blinked in surprise before leaning deeper into the kiss. I gripped her hips and roughly brought them closer to mine before Beca cupped the back of my neck in her hands, using my shoulders as support while she stood slightly on the balls of her feet. I gently nipped at her bottom lip before gently sucking the swollen piece of skin. Beca moaned into my mouth, and my heart fluttered. It was easily the sexiest sound I've ever heard, and I wanted to hear it again and again. Quickly taking advantage of her slightly parted lips I pressed harder into the kiss, our tongues wrestling for dominance. Her hands were roaming down my back and the heat of her touch made me forget the icy touch of snow.

"Whoa damn, get a room you guys." Beca broke away and pushed herself off the wall, her face paling before a blush burned across her skin. I propped myself up properly on the wall.

"You couldn't wait five more minutes?" I huffed in annoyance. Stacie smirked and winked,

"I was just going to the ladies' room. How was I supposed to know you two would be getting it on right outside?" I could feel the heat spread across my skin and I turned away towards Beca.

"By the way, you guys are like 20 minutes late and Aubrey is probably going to kill you both." Stacie started to walk off towards the restroom before Beca grabbed her arm.

"There is no way in hell we're going to survive unless you come with us." She hissed, her eyes flashing with fear. Beca curled her tail around mine, her ears twitching. I slipped my hands in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Stacie sighed in annoyance,

"Fine, but if she kills you I get first dibs on your blood." Her mouth widening in a grin as her canines elongated. Beca's hand clamped down hard on mine and she pressed closer into my side.

"Please tell me she's kidding Chlo."

"Of course she is, right?" I sent Stacie one of my rare death glares which only appeared to make her widen her smile even more.

"Mhm, believe what you want sweetie." Stacie slowly ran her tongue over her fangs eyeing Beca for a moment before promptly spinning around to open the doors, holding the open for us. I shot another warning look at Stacie, receiving a smirk and a wink in return. The second we got through the doors Aubrey was waiting for us, her hands on her hips and her green eyes piercing into our very souls. Probably not, but it sure felt like it. I opened my mouth to explain that we had accidentally woken up late, but before I could say anything Stacie was already next to Aubrey, whispering into her ear while smiling. From what I could catch, Stacie said something along the lines of "They were making out like a couple of horny teens just let them go." and I was close to killing someone myself, even if it would be me against an insanely powerful vampire. Beca shifted around awkwardly, playing with my fingers and generally trying her best to ignore Aubrey's intense glare. I smiled at how innocent and child-like she looked, like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Aubrey wrinkled her nose at Stacie's rather graphic description and waved her off.

"You know what? I don't need to know, let's just continue with our practice." Stacie smiled reassuringly at Beca and I. _Can't say she didn't save us, so I suppose we do owe her._

The rest of the practice went on as per usual. Aubrey forced us to work on cardio until we were all about seconds away from death. However, at the very end of the practice I broke away from Beca and stood by Aubrey.

"So, as you guys probably know, winter break is coming up after this week," A few hoots and hollers from Fat Amy and Cynthia.

"- and Aubrey and I think that going on a group trip to Japan would be a nice way to bond and relax a bit," I smiled as all the Bellas began to hoot and celebrate, even Lilly had a very small smile.

"Only Bellas are invited, so if I see any of you attempting to smuggle in a Treble, I will personally rip out your throat," Aubrey growled the last part, her eyes flashing before returning to normal as she beamed at all the Bellas. The Bellas slowly drifted out of the auditorium, chattering and laughing amongst themselves.

"Hey Chlo, I'm gonna go back to my dorm and change, I'm freezing. Also, I should really get someone to fix the door." Beca rolled her eyes and playfully glared at the back of Aubrey's head. I smiled and curled my tail around Beca's before letting go.

"She'll probably pay for it don't worry. I'm planning on going to the gym, care to join me after you change?" Beca wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Ew, only you would still exercise after a workout like that." She scoffed.

"Takes a lot of work to keep my body looking like this." I winked and ran my hands over my body, smirking as Beca's eyes followed my hands before she realized what she was doing and blushed, turning away from me.

"Goddamit Chlo, can you at least try to keep it PG?" I laughed at lightly punched her shoulder, before breaking off onto the path towards the gym.

It was a long, silent walk. Ice crunched under my boots, but most of the world seemed muted. The birds were basically all gone, trees stripped bare of any rustling leaves, and nobody seemed to be out and about. By the time I reached the gym about 15 or 20 minutes had passed, although I did constantly stop to twirl around and marvel at the beauty of snow, so maybe 30 to 40 minutes might be more accurate. Either way, the gym was basically empty. Only two or three other people were bothering to exercise, and no music boomed from the speakers. I didn't feel in the mood for any weight lifting or anything like that, so I pushed through the doors into the indoor basketball courts. There was a lone girl standing nearby one of the benches on the sidelines, so I walked towards her, looking to strike up a conversation. Her back was facing me, but as I neared her I realized that she looked very familiar. As she swept her chocolate-brown hair up in a ponytail, I noticed the name 'Mitchell' etched onto the back of her basketball team. I crept ever closer to her I noticed her ears swiveling and twitching, although earplugs were snugly placed inside of them. _It must be Beca, there's no other black coloured Neko with Mitchell in their name around here._ Making a decision in my mind I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tight. She yelped and elbowed me in the gut, slamming the air out of my chest. I wildly flung my arms forward, desperately trying to catch and hold onto something before falling. My fingers caught onto her shirt sleeve and gripped tightly as we both fell. Her body twisted around while falling we fell, and when I opened my eyes they were met with unfamiliar sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 _Who could it be? Leave a review below or PM me, I'm curious to see what you guys think._


	11. Chapter 11: Jealous

_Hey guys, just wanted to thank everyone who submitted a review, it really means a lot to me to read what you guys think about my writing. RocketAlana, I'll try to include the Bella's more once they leave to Japan. This chapter's name comes from Nick Jonas' Jealous since I think the lyrics kinda fit well into this chapter. I changed some of the timelines and stuff just to make it easier for me, so sorry for any confusion from that. Also, over 10,000 views, which is just amazing, and I obviously couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you all so much for your support and patience - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 11: Jealous**

 **Chloe POV**

"Who are you?" We simultaneously spoke, looking into each other's eyes. Her bright blue eyes looked wide and startled as I squirmed under her weight. Our faces were so close together that I could basically count each of the freckles splashed across her face. Most of her body was still pressing against mine, her arms placed by the sides of my head. She was in an awkward kind of push-up position, but her body was basically flat against mine. So close in fact, that I could almost feel the rapid thumps of her heartbeat through our layers of clothing. I grimaced awkwardly and tried to shift my body under her torso before giving up. She didn't seem to notice or make any attempt at getting off. Her face didn't actually look that similar to Beca. This girl's face looked softer and less serious; her freckles and innocent baby blue eyes giving her her a more child-like appearance. _She's a bit taller than me though, maybe a freshman I hadn't seen around, or a high school student touring Barden._ A small silver scar marred the very edge of her lips, giving her the appearance of a slight smile even when her lips weren't actually curved into a grin. The heat from our close proximity was beginning to bother me, I turned my head to the side when I felt the beginnings of a blush, although she still seemed startled and oblivious.

"Uh, I'm sorry but could you maybe-" I started to mumble.

"Sam?" We both turned our heads towards Beca's voice before Sam was suddenly lifted off of me. Her body stayed limp until she suddenly noticed that Beca was the one lifting her. My eyes widened in surprise, considering the fact that Sam definitely outweighed and towered over Beca. _Plus, how the hell does Beca even know her?_

"Beca! Let go of me!" Sam squealed and started flailing around, her long limbs thrashing about wildly. Beca grinned and walked a couple of meters away while holding a wiggling Sam before dropping her abruptly. Rather than landing flat on the ground the way I expected, Sam suddenly dropped into a tight roll before springing up on her feet, a massive grin basically splitting her face.

"Show off." Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. Sam lightly poked Beca's side, and Beca laughed, batting away Sam's attempted tickle attacks. _They must be really close if Beca allows that much contact_ , I mused, feeling an unfamiliar emotion tugging at my heart _._ I pulled myself up off the ground, continuing to watch their playful interactions. Sam stood about ten centimeters taller than Beca and she was slightly more muscular and built in a lean way. She seemed to constantly be moving, swishing her furry tail, excitedly gesturing with her hands, or playing with the hem of her basketball tee.

"I missed you so much BB-Butt." Sam squeezed Beca in a tight hug. Beca blushed red and returned the hug, wrapping her arms and tail around Sam. The feeling inside of me tugged harder at my heart, and I did my best to ignore it.

"I told you to stop calling me that Salmon." Beca croaked as Sam seemed to envelop Beca's entire body in her embrace. I coughed awkwardly, waiting impatiently for them to notice me. Sam continued to squeeze Beca, seemingly unaware of the world around her until Beca wiggled around frantically. Finally, Sam released her hold on Beca and noticed me glaring at them. I can't recall hearing Beca mention Sam, but I felt deeply suspicious that they had to be more than just friends. A massive lopsided grin stretched across Sam's face as she pounced and wrapped me in her arms, lifting me slightly in the air as I stayed frozen in surprise. Her skin smelled of strawberries and I couldn't help but relax just a tiny bit in her hold. She squeezed tight just before she lightly placed me back onto the ground.

"You must be Chloe, BB here always drones on and on about you," She giggled and tucked her stray hairs back. Her ears were fluffier than most cats I've, the tips snowy white as if they were dipped in paint.

"I guess you mistook me for Beca." She giggled again, tilting her head slightly, her eyes playful and innocent. Even though she was taller than me, she still seemed almost like a little kid to me. Full of excitement and smiles, honestly the very definition of kittenish.

"Haha yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know there was a new Neko around here." I smiled apologetically.

"Right, this is Samantha by the way, she usually goes by Sam or Sammy. She's a year younger than us but the little brainiac got to skip a year, so she just transferred." Beca explained, coming up behind Sam and laying her head on Sam's shoulder. My stomach churned with the sickening feeling that I was coming to realize was jealousy and I desperately tried to conceal it with a smile.

"I like your basketball jersey by the way." I gestured towards Sam's white sleeveless jersey. Her face lit up at the comment and she rubbed the hem of the shirt fondly.

"Beca gave it to me when I broke my ankle and couldn't play for the whole season." Sam proclaimed proudly while ruffling Beca's hair. A light blush rose on Beca's cheeks and she looked down awkwardly. Sam's tail wrapped around Beca's and I could feel my jealousy rise again.

"It was no big deal, she gave me those puppy dog eyes and her broken leg was kinda my fault anyway." Beca shrugged.

"Huh, I didn't even know you played basketball Becs. You should show me some moves later." I winked, feeling slightly hurt that Beca had never mentioned anything about it. Beca looked away and I could see her jaw tightening for whatever reason.

"Yeah, uh, I haven't played since I was a sophomore in high school." She scratched her ears awkwardly as silence settled around us. Sam gently tugged on Beca's sleeve, rubbing at her face with her other hand while yawning.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy, long flight and all. Can you guys please help me find my dorm?" She asked sheepishly. Beca and I nodded and smiled, leading the way out of the gym. Beca and I held hands as I explained the layout of the school. Snow still fell from the skies, and Sam raced ahead, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue like a little kid. Beca broke away from me, bringing a finger to her lips, silently getting the message across. I nodded and watched in amusement as Beca snuck up behind Sam. Beca must have accidentally alerted Sam because the taller brunette immediately ducked the second Beca chucked a snowball at where her head used to be.

"Oh shit." Beca sprinted away from Sam, laughing and dodging Sam's various attempts at grabbing her.

"Language! Beca, you meanie!" Sam raced after Beca, occasionally stopping to build snowballs and throw them at Beca. I chuckled and shook my head, jogging after them to catch up. Beca was without a doubt, one of the fastest sprinters I've ever seen, but what Sam lacked in speed, she made up for in endurance. They raced around the corner of the dorm building, and I ran towards them. A yelp and muffled thud came from where they had disappeared. _Oh shit what was that?_ I sprinted to catch up with Beca and Sam. As I rounded the corner, I nearly ran right onto a girl sprawled flat on the snow. A small bruise already beginning to form on and around her nose. Her eyes were shut, her body mostly motionless if not for the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. Sam sat next to her, gently cradling her head and wiping the snow from her face. The brunette groaned and slowly began to sit up, rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I'm so sorry." Sam gently helped her up and I sighed in relief that she didn't seem too hurt. The girl's eyes seemed to focus on Sam, and she smiled weakly, a barely noticeable blush bloomed across her face.

"It's fine. It's just a little bruise and I know it was an accident." The girl offered a reassuring smile, as she rubbed the back of her head, wincing slightly. Sam's face crumpled with concern as she slowly stood up, offering a hand to help the girl up. The girl appeared to struggle for a moment, her legs buckling and making her fall back down. Sam effortlessly reached down and scooped her up in her arms, her muscles barely straining to support the weight.

"Maybe your brain is still a little rattled. Let's get you to some place warmer." Sam smiled at the girl in her arms. I glanced at Beca and we both looked a little surprised.

"I'm Samantha by the way, but you can call me Sam." The girl blinked in surprise for a second before her blush deepened and she reluctantly slung her arms around Sam's neck to support herself. Beca winked at Sam and mouthed something along the lines of "Get in." and I chuckled. Sam pretended not to notice, although I could see a blush rise on her cheeks. She looked away and carefully started walking towards the dorms. Beca and I leading the way. Just before we stepped into the elevator up, the girl in Sam's arms spoke up.

"I'm Emily, Emily Junk. Uh, I think I can try walking now." Sam nodded and slowly placed Emily onto the ground.

"Emily's a pretty name. It suits you." Another lopsided grin plastered itself across Sam's face. "Anyway, I'm in room 204, what about you guys?" Sam tilted her head again, waiting for our replies. Emily's eyes widened,

"I'm in the exact same room. I can't believe we're roommates!" They both squealed with happiness and Sam pulled Emily into a hug, wrapping her fluffy tail around Emily's waist in the process. Emily happily returned the hug, as they bounced up and down excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm Chloe, and this is Beca. I think we forgot to introduce ourselves." I smiled apologetically as we reached their dorm. We all shared a laugh, before Beca groaned.

"Ah crap, I just remembered that I can't stay in my dorm 'cause of the fucking door." Beca rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Language." Sam glared and tried to punch Beca's bicep to no avail as Beca easily dodged the punch.

"What are you going to do about it if you can't even catch me?" Beca smirked. Sam's eyes narrowed, her ears flicking back, tail swishing side to side, accepting the unspoken challenge immediately. Emily's eyes widened in fear, and I watched in silence as Sam pounced on Beca, squeezing Beca's cheeks. The look on Emily's face turned to confusion, and I was sure my own face matched hers. Sam continued to squeeze and stretch Beca's cheeks while Beca squirmed around and tried to get her to let go. Sam's laughter echoed throughout the hallways as she teased Beca. I could feel the jealousy course through me again, and I pushed it deep down inside.

"Nobody wants to kiss someone with a potty mouth like that." Sam pouted and pinched Beca's cheeks while Beca hopelessly struggled. Sam released Beca from her hold and winked at me. Her wink was more like a blink than a wink really, but Beca and I still flushed

Beca coughed awkwardly and tried to regain her composure,

"Anyway, you guys should probably unpack and stuff. Chlo d'you mind if I just stay over at your place?" I smiled and moved closer to Beca, placing a quick peck on her cheek. Sam grinned and nodded,

"Sounds like a good idea. C'mon Em." She slipped her hand into Emily's and dragged her away, already firing little questions at the poor girl. Emily smiled, and I noticed a slight blush rise on her cheeks, waving goodbye before disappearing into their room. Beca and I shared a smile before slowly making our way towards my dorm, our hands intertwined. A small frown must have been on my face because Beca squeezed my hand before turning to face me.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Her dark blue eyes filled with concern and a frown creased her features. I smiled weakly,

"It's nothing."


	12. Chapter 12: Middle

_Hey guys, this chapter is a bit longer, but it's kind of just repeating what happened in last chapter, but through the eyes of Beca. Only some new information is given, but since it's in the perspective of Beca, it should explain some questions (although keep in mind that Chloe has no clue who Sam really is). Hope you guys enjoy it, the chapter name is from DJ Snake's Middle. Thank you amazing people for your reviews, they really help me get an input into what you guys think about my writing. I hope the repetition isn't too annoying, but it's kind of necessary I guess. Hope you like this one - IntenseFanGirl_

 **Chapter 12: Middle (What's Going Through Your Head?)**

 **A few hours earlier (In Beca's POV)**

"Goddamit Chlo, can you at least try to keep it PG?" I rolled my eyes and trying to ignore my racing heart. Chloe laughed and lightly punched my shoulder, before she broke away towards the gym. Snow continued to gently fall from the sky, lightly coating everything in shimmering white.

"Oi, short stack! Wait up." Fat Amy half-heartedly jogged towards me as I slowed to a stop. The blonde Aussie originally came off as a bit of a weirdo to me, but after the flaming banana incident a few months back, we've grown a lot closer. We crunched through the ice side by side before I spoke up.

"So what's up dude?" I grinned as Amy enthusiastically rambled off various complaints about Aubrey's dictatorial insistence that we sing the same old songs over and over again.

"Anyway, enough 'bout Aubrey, you 'ave the hots for Chloe yeah? Heard that you guys were shagging all of last night." She shot me a sly wink and my throat choked out a suppressed yelp. I could feel a blush ignite my face, and I looked around for somewhere where I could possibly dig a hole to curl up and die.

"Fuck yeah I knew it. Cynthia owes me 20 bucks." Fat Amy whooped and pumped her fist before slapping her hand on my shoulder.

"I-I haven't even said anything yet." I whined and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"You don't need to say anything, you two have basically been eye-fucking since forever." Fat Amy rolled her eyes and groaned, shaking her head. My skin heated up again, _god I hope it wasn't that obvious and she's just kidding._

"Wait, did you bet with Cynthia over my sexuality?" Fat Amy screeched and immediately darted away from me as I raced after her. _She's surprisingly fast when she wants to be._ I picked up the pace as she disappeared around the corner with me right at her heels at a half-sprint. I nearly ran into Jesse when I rounded the bend. Fat Amy stood a few meters away. The blonde was hunched over and breathing heavily, raising one hand in surrender.

"Bloody hell, I should've taken Aubrey's cardio exercises seriously." She panted, I couldn't help but laugh before remembering why we were running. Just before I could chew Fat Amy out, Jesse chuckled and propped his elbow onto my shoulder, flashing his goofy grin at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to shake him off but he didn't budge.

"Nice to see you two lovely ladies, I thought I just saw you walking towards the gym though." Jesse looked at me with curiosity, perking an eyebrow up.

"Me? Going to the gym?" I scoffed, "Not every small brunette is me Jesse."

"Mhm, but I don't know many brunettes with fluffy tails and cat ears like yours. As a matter of fact, I only know one, and that's you." Jesse replied, ruffling my hair, his fingers lightly brushing against my ears.

"Wait a second, a brown haired neko with a fluffy tail. Did she have white tipped ears by any chance?" Jesse looked confused at my question, and shifted away from me.

"I thought it was just snow, but yeah, why?"

"I definitely don't have white tipped ears, but my sister does." Fat Amy and Jesse shared a look of confusion.

"You have a sister?" Amy and Jesse asked at the exact same time.

"I thought she was coming later this week. Amy, can you call construction and get them to fix my door?" She raised one eyebrow before nodding. Jesse still looked fairly baffled as I waved goodbye before racing towards the gym, a grin threatening to split my face. Jesse and Amy shrugged before walking off towards the dorms together. It's been ages since I've seen my little sister. Sam's considered a prodigy of sorts, with photographic memory and an insane talent for picking up instruments and singing. Although she is over a year younger than me, she moved up to my grade. In sophomore year she moved to a boarding school across the country. We were always close, and when she moved away it felt like a part of me was ripped away with her. We played the same sports and joined the same clubs, she stood up for me and I stood up for her, always having each others' backs. _Damn, I hope she's been doing okay, why didn't she call?_ A small thread of worry wrapped itself around my heart and tightened. Sam has always been innocent and carefree, a bit naive too. She never really understood that there are bad people in the world, and I always try to shield her from danger. I picked up my pace, before bursting through the gym doors, finding Sam on the ground with somebody squirming underneath her.

"Sam?" _What the fuck am I looking at?_ I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around her midriff, my muscles straining before I could lift her up a bit higher. _Jeez, you should take Aubrey's workouts more seriously._ Sam began thrashing around in my hold, protesting like a little kid. I grit my teeth and rolled my eyes, walking a couple of meters before dropping her without a word. She immediately rolled and popped straight up, earning another roll of my eyes.

"Show off." I huffed. Sam grinned and stuck out her tongue at me before poking my side. I hunched over and laughed, trying to evade her attempts at tickling me. She was wearing my basketball jersey from high school, its colours looked slightly faded but the shirt still looked well cared for. Warmth spread through my chest, and I smiled, happy that she tried so hard to preserve my memory. I missed every aspect of her, the way her eyes lit up when she beamed, the way her hyperactiveness kept her constantly in motion, and how she managed to maintain her innocent and cutesy side even now. Suddenly, she wrapped me into her arms, squeezing me tight.

"I missed you so much BB-Butt." She squealed, and I blushed, remembering the story behind my nickname. _Oh god, I hope nobody hears her call me that._ I quickly returned the hug, tightly wounding my tail around her. She always smells like strawberries, her favorite fruit, and I squeezed even tighter. Her head rested above mine, and I could feel her steady beating heart through the thin material of her jersey. After a moment, I pulled away just a tiny bit,

"I told you to stop calling me that Salmon." I shot back, she laughed and pulled my back into her warm embrace. I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head and I began to wiggle around, remembering that Sam had been lying on top of someone when I came in. _Again, what the fuck was up with that?_ She slowly pulled back, and looked over my shoulder before I turned around to see Chloe staring intensly at us, an indecipherable look on her face.

Sam bounded towards Chloe and helped her up before wrapping her in a hug, basically lifting Chloe onto her toes. I blushed, Sam's effervescent and sometimes overly touchy nature could sometimes be misinterpreted, but I remembered that Chloe is basically identical to Sam in that way. Sam was always clueless when it came to flirting or relationships, and I would always have to patiently explain that guys and girls did not always just want to go to dates with her as "friends" as she frequently believed. Chloe, well, Chloe is Chloe. Most of the things she does are purposefully flirtatious, and even the things she does subconsciously can drive anyone crazy. Chloe looked shocked, her face almost as red as her hair, and I couldn't help but laugh. She slowly relaxed in Sam's hold before Sam dropped her back onto the ground. They exchanged some light-hearted words, and I prayed that they would get along well. Chloe didn't seem as excited to meet Sam as I expected, and I frowned slightly, _maybe she's just not feeling well._ The must have mentioned me at some point because Sam was excitedly gesturing towards me and grinning. I stepped in, worried that Sam would tell Chloe something embarrassing.

"Right, this is Samantha by the way, she usually goes by Sam or Sammy. She's a year younger than us but the little brainiac got to skip a year, so she just transferred." I walked up behind Sam and gently leaned my head onto her shoulder. Although Sam is younger, she still towered over me, so I guess that's just another person to add to the list of people taller than me. She was a blocker in our high school volleyball team, and I was always libero or setter. Most sports that I like rely on height, so I always had to make up for it in speed. Sam preferred strength training, although she is fast enough to give me a, excuse the pun, run for my money. Chloe commented on Sam's jersey and Sam beamed at her.

"Beca gave it to me when I broke my ankle and couldn't play for the whole season." She mussed my hair up, and I blushed.

"It was no big deal, she gave me those puppy dog eyes and her broken leg was kinda my fault anyway." The terrible memories of the story behind her broken leg must have darkened my expression because Sam frowned slightly in concern. She had broken her leg trying to defend me from the assholes that used to bully me. I had fallen over while they were beating me, and I desperately tried to shield myself with my arms. Sam swooped in like some goddamn hero and fought them off. When she turned to help me up, one of the cowardly dickwads smashed the back of her leg with a baseball bat. Sam gently flicked me on my nose and I flinched, shaking off the memory. Chloe mentioned something about basketball, and I frowned slightly.

"Yeah, uh, I haven't played since I was a sophomore in highschool." I tried not to think about that day, and ran my fingers through my hair and scratched my ears nervously. Sam must have sensed my unease and pulled at my shirt sleeve. She yawned, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy, long flight and all. Can you guys please help me find my dorm?" I smiled at the change in topic, silently thanking her for the distraction, and looked at Chloe for approval. We both nodded, and as we walked side by side, Chloe slipped her hand into mine, squeezing to an almost aggressive degree. Her face slightly creased with concentration as she described the various twists and turns of the campus. Cold flakes of ice flitted through the air and melted once they landed on my clothes, chilling me to the core. Snowflakes landed on Chloe's hair, making it shimmer and sparkle. The bright red waves like fire, blazing bright in the frosty winter. My breath caught in my throat, and the reality that this girl, this amazing, bright, caring, and all around perfect woman is in love with me finally managed to connect in my mind. Someone as perfect as her is in love with someone as broken and hopeless as me.

The sound of Sam's laughter rang through the air and my gaze broke away from Chloe. I smiled as I watched Sam race around, catching snow on her tongue, seemingly unaffected by the cold even in a thin sleeveless jersey like that. I delicately extracted my hand from Chloe's grip and placed a finger over my mouth in the universal sign for silence. Sam was bent over and looking at something on the ground. Chloe smiled and nodded, watching silently as I crept towards an unexpecting Sam. I tried my best to make as little sound as possible while trekking through the snow, but the second I released a snowball from my hand my foot landed on a twig, the snap reverberating through the air. Sam ducked, my snowball missing by mere inches.

"Oh shit." I hissed in surprise, and sprinted away, praying that I was still faster than Sam. She constantly lunged forward, scaring the ever living shit out of me every time. I laughed at her attempts to lob snowballs at me while running, slowing down to give her a chance to catch up before sprinting away. I lost focus for a moment when I slipped on a wet patch of ice, Sam was basically snapping at my heels so I tore away around the corner. She hurled another chunk of ice at me and I whirled away, hearing a yelp nearby, presumably Sam's. My cheeks felt hot from running, and I panted, trying to catch my breath. When I looked up I noticed a brunette lying on the ground, her eyes shut and her breaths shallow. Sam and I crouched down next to her, and Sam looked close to tears.

"Fuck." I muttered, Sam didn't protest at my language, simply nodding as if in agreement. Flakes of ice lay scattered across her soft features, and Sam carefully wiped them away. The snowball must have hit her face when I dodged, _damn, I hope she's okay._ Chloe came around the edge, nearly tripping on the fallen girl. Worry creased her features, and she nervously rubbed at the necklace around her neck. The girl in Sam's arms began to stir, her eyes flickering behind her eyelids before they opened. Hazel eyes gazed up into our faces, her face twisted in confusion. She slowly lifted herself up, palming at her eyes.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I'm so sorry." Sam delicately supported her weight and lifted her up into an upright position. I let out a breath of air, relief flooding through my chest. The girl's soft tawny eyes cleared a bit and flicked up to look into Sam's. A small smile wavered on her lips, and a light blush flared across her cheeks. She muttered something about being okay and ran her hand through her hair, grimacing as if the action had hurt somehow. I frowned slightly and I could see Sam's eyebrows knitting together with worry. Sam lifted herself off the ground before gently helping the girl up. I looked at Chloe, trying to read the various expressions flitting across her face, concern, worry, and a touch of panic. The girl was starting to stand up but suddenly collapsed, falling back down into the snow. I was about to suggest calling the nurse or something before Sam suddenly slipped her arms under the girl and lifted her up bridal style. I was a bit shocked to say the least, but it wasn't the first time I've seen Sam literally scoop injured people up into her arms. Once I was the one she had to carry when I sprained my ankle.

"Maybe your brain is still a little rattled. Let's get you to some place warmer." I smiled at how bold Sam was acting but felt a twinge of concern that it might have been too much for the poor girl, who was currently looking very confused and on the verge of freaking out. Sam introduced herself awkwardly, and I could easily see the blush rising on her cheeks. I smirked and shot a wink at Sam as the girl in her arms also blushed.

"Get in." I mouthed, grinning when Sam shot me a dirty look before turning her head away. We marched together like a weird ragtag group of misfits, three Nekos, one of which was holding a stunned girl. I hummed the tune of some melancholy song I heard on the radio before Chloe's hand brushed up against mine. She gently kissed me on the cheek, the small amount of contact was enough to ignite my face with heat. She giggled and trailed her finger up my arm before carefully tucking my hair back. I shivered at the contact and looked nervously at Sam who was currently humming while tapping her right foot. As we were stepping into the elevator, the brown-haired girl nervously spoke up.

"I'm Emily, Emily Junk. Uh, I think I can try walking now." Chloe looked deep in thought as if she had heard the name before, but I still had zero clue who this girl is. _Must be a new transfer like Sam._ Sam gently let Emily down, gently tucking her hair long brown hair behind her ear.

"Emily's a pretty name. It suits you." Her compliment left Emily flustered and blushing. I nudged Chloe, yet another obvious similarity between Sam and Chloe.

"Anyway, I'm in room 204, what about you guys?" Sam asked us, her head tilting to the side and her ears flicking forward in excitement.

"I'm in the exact same room. I can't believe we're roommates!" Emily basically squealed with happiness and they hugged as Chloe and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh yeah, I'm Chloe, and this is Beca. I think we forgot to introduce ourselves." Chloe spoke up, nudging my side when she mentioned my name. Sam giggled and whispered something into Emily's ear. I quirked an eyebrow at their quiet interactions before groaning.

"Ah crap, I just remembered that I can't stay in my dorm 'cause of the fucking door." _Damn, Aubrey just had to bash down the door didn't she? That blonde and her crazy outbursts._

"Language." Sam narrowed her eyes and attempted to punch me. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. She always tried to convince me to stop swearing, but I still swear just to irritate her. Sam was never one to back down from a challenge, always willing to step up and fight. Before I could move out of the way, she leaped forward and squeezed my cheeks. I squeaked in surprise and placed my hands on her hips, trying desperately to make her lose her grip. _God, I should have known she would do this_. Ever since we reached our rebellious teen phase, Sam quickly realised that the quickest way to win a fight would be to absolutely mortify me in some way. Whether that was to tickle me, hug me, or in this case, pinch my cheeks until I cried out for mercy. She bit her lip in concentration as she squeezed and pressed my cheeks. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands over hers, trying desperately to push her away as she burst into laughter. Her playful actions were usually reciprocated, but here in Barden, I have a reputation to keep, and I could feel it quickly crumbling away.

"Dude, let go of me." I mumbled, the sound muffled by the squeezing of my face. _I would never hear the end of it if the rest of the Bella's see this._ I continued trying to screech or something to scare her away, but all my efforts were muffled as she continued to poke my face.

"Nobody wants to kiss someone with a potty mouth like that." Sam smirked and finally let go of my face before winking her awkward little wink. I huffed and rolled my eyes, feeling heat blossoming across my skin as I glanced at Chloe. I carefully pushed Sam back so I could have some breathing room, awkwardly coughing to clear my throat. I stumbled over something about staying with Chloe and grinned when she placed a light kiss on my cheek. _Sam and Emily look like they're getting along well, so they should probably have some alone time._ Sam flashed her signature lopsided grin and grabbed Emily's hand before enthusiastically tugging her into their room.

Chloe and I walked in a fairly uncomfortable silence, the air hanging heavy between us. Something was obviously bothering the redhead, but her lips remained firmly shut tight in an uncharacteristic scowl. A frown creased her features, and her fingers remained still in my hands. Usually, she would drum her fingers against my hand while humming, or trace soft, delicate patterns that sent shivers rippling up my spine. Instead, her hand lay motionless in mine, not really limp, but not really there, if that makes sense. Her sky blue eyes looked clouded, and her open and bright face was an enigma to me. I squeezed her hand, and stopped, pulling her back to face me.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" I looked up into her eyes, trying to unravel her hidden emotions. She smiled, a bright, blinding grin just like always, but not quite. Her smile didn't really reach her eyes, and I could feel worry etch itself deep inside my heart. She shook her head, saying that it it's nothing, and she's just tired, but I could easily see through her lies.

"Dude, c'mon, if something is wrong, please just tell me okay?" I went on my toes and lightly pressed my lips against hers. She stood still for a moment and I began to pull back before she pushed forward and tilted my head up with one finger, crashing her lips against mine. I ran a hand up through her red tresses as she gripped my hips and pulled me closer. Her lips pressed harder onto mine, hot, passionate, and demanding. Her tongue swept across the seam of my lips before she sucked in my bottom lip and gently bit down, sucking on the sensitive flesh. I moaned against her mouth before she pulled back. Her pupils looked slightly dilated and her skin radiated heat.

"Let's get back to my room before we go any further." Her voice came out slightly husky in my ears, and I nodded, quickly noticing the small group of fuckboys basically leering and ogling at us. I growled and glared at them, daring them to say a single word as my tail swished back and forth agitatedly. They all avoided eye contact and shuffled away, breaking into smaller pairs.

By the time we got to her dorm, we were stumbling around, our lips locked together and our bodies intertwined. We stopping briefly to let Chloe fumble around for her keys, I groaned in impatience. As we clumsily stumbled into her dorm, Chloe lifted me off the ground and pushed me against the wall, pressing harder into our kisses. For whatever reason, she was acting even more dominant than usual and I didn't protest, letting her take the lead. Her strong arms supported my weight as she pushed me harder into the wall. She slowly moved away from my lips and trailed searing kisses down my neck before stopping at my pulse point and sucking gently.  
"Jesus Red." I moaned, I could already tell that she would be leaving a mark I'll have to hide for a few days. We staggered towards the bed before I fell backwards, pulling Chloe on top of me. She trailed a hand up into my shirt and I gasped at the warmth of her touch against my cold skin.

She placed a delicate kiss on the bruised flesh on my neck before lifting her head back up to look deep into my eyes.

"You're mine and only mine."


	13. Chapter 13: Sweater Weather

_I know it's been ages, I'm so sorry. Life got in the way and I've had severe writer's block. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others, so hopefully that makes up a little bit for the super long wait. This one's kinda just a fluffy one that I had fun writing, and the chapter name is from one of my favorite songs Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. Hope you enjoy it! UPDATE: I added some more explanation about the sister stuff right after Beca says Sam's full name, just as a clarification brought up by a reviewer (thank you). Hope this helps! - IntenseFanGirl_

Chapter 13: Sweater Weather

Third Person POV

Beca jumped about a foot into the air the second she looked into the mirror.

"Chloe what the hell did you do to me last night?" Chloe looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't see anything from afar so she got up and was by Beca's side in an instant.

"Beca, what's the problem?"

"How do you not see it? It's freaking gigantic." Beca huffed and gestured at her neck. It wasn't much larger than a nickel, and Beca's hair could easily cover it, but yes, there was a hickey. The brunette whined and threw a fit when Chloe began laughing.

"How could you do this to me." The smaller girl wailed and punched Chloe on her bicep. Chloe continued to laugh and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Who wouldn't want to suck on a pretty neck like that?" She smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the bruised skin.

"You're starting to sound like Stacie." Beca huffed and pouted, scrunching up her nose in a way that made Chloe's heart flutter in adoration. Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes before wrapping a light blue scarf around Beca's neck, kissing the bruise-like mark once more before doing so. She pulled Beca to her chest and held her still until the smaller girl stopped wiggling around, placing gentle kisses right in the space between her ears. Beca's tail smacked Chloe on the side as a last form of protest before it wrapped around Chloe's waist. Chloe rubbed Beca's shoulders, moving down to massage the tight muscles lining her spine. Beca groaned and rolled her head, feeling the muscles relax under the redhead's firm touch.

"Maybe we should release some of this tension before we go." Chloe purred into Beca's ears. The smaller girl shuddered and let out a soft groan when Chloe hit a tender spot.  
"Too bad we don't have time babe. C'mon we're totes going to be late at this rate." Chloe glanced up at the clock hanging above the door, and lightly smacked Beca's butt before practically skipping out.

"Ugh, seriously Beale?" Beca huffed and rolled her eyes before running after the chipper ginger.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're marching through the snow when we could be sleeping in."

"Aubrey said there's a couple of new people who want to audition for the Bella's." Chloe explained as she tugged the far less enthusiastic girl after her. As soon as they entered the theatre Chloe placed one last kiss on Beca's cheek before sliding in to the seat next to Aubrey. Beca sighed and threw herself down into the frayed seat next to Stacie, who was preoccupied with filing her nails.

"Conrad." Beca grunted in greeting while picking at the loose threads of her seat.

The taller brunette looked up from her flawless nails and smirked.

"Did your girlfriend drag you here too?" She murmured, and looked at the seats a few rows ahead. Beca nodded and rolled her eyes, flicking the threads she had tugged free. Thoughts on whether they had ever actually established their relationship status or label it for that matter, wiped the smirk off the smaller girl's lips. The redhead and her needed to have a talk as soon as possible. Beca heard something snap and looked down to see that she had ripped another loose thread from her chair. The taller brunette raised one single, perfectly manicured eyebrow and paused in her cuticle care once more. Beca flushed and tossed the thread as far away from her as she could. Moments later, after Beca stopped her fidgeting and Stacie finally seemed satisfied with her nails, Fat Amy flopped into the seat adjacent to Beca and grinned at the both of them.

"What about you, who dragged you here?" Stacie asked the blonde. Amy started to root through her bag before she triumphantly pulled out a container of popcorn.

"I'm here to scout out any competition for hottest new Bella. Also 'cuz it'll be interesting to watch Aubrey roast the newbies." She grinned and tossed a kernel into her mouth. Beca rolled her eyes playfully and popped some popcorn into her own mouth. Microphone feedback split the air and Beca's ears reflexively flattened on her head, popcorn flying everywhere when Fat Amy yelped and jumped in her seat.

"Bloody hell my ears feel like they were ripped off by a dingo." Amy groaned and bent down to pick up the fallen food. Beca glanced up to see an awkward looking Asian girl shifting back and forth while holding the microphone away like it might bite her.

"S-Sorry, I don't know why it did that." She winced and ran her hands through her short black hair.

"It's fine, just a little tech blip, don't worry about it." Chloe grinned at the girl and she visibly relaxed. The girl, H-something or other, was an amazing singer, and from the way Chloe was enthusiastically conversing with Aubrey she most definitely got a spot as a Bella. Other than the mic feedback, the auditions went off with only minor issues. There were only a couple of other people auditioning, none of which really seemed like they didn't deserve a spot on the Bella's either. The last two people auditioning stumbled onto the stage and Beca immediately perked up. Samantha was dragging Emily along, beaming and waving frantically at Beca before clearing her throat and confidently plucking the mic from its stand.

"That's your sister ain't it?" Amy elbowed Beca's side. Beca grinned and waved back, nodding in reply to Amy. Stacie looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Which one is your sister?" She whispered as the pair introduced themselves.

"Samantha's my sister, Emily's her roommate."

"Mm, she's hot." Stacie purred into Beca's ear and smirked when Beca growled and flicked her on the nose.

"Dude, keep your eyes on Aubrey. It would be so weird if you try to flirt with my sister." Beca wrinkled her nose, before remembering that, with Sam's innocence, most of Stacie's advances would probably just fly over her head. Just as Beca was about to say something else, Emily started the first few bars of Titanium. Beca's throat went dry and she shot a glance at Chloe. The redhead was sitting straight-backed and incredibly still. Her ears flicked around while her tail swished back and forth anxiously. Samantha smoothly slipped in to merge with Emily's voice. Beca could feel her face burning with heat with the memory of their own rendition of Titanium, and when the duo's voices built up and peaked she could tell Chloe was thinking of the same memory. When their duet finished and they bounded off the stage together like excited puppies Beca could tell Chloe was shaken. Although Emily was a bit awkward up on stage, her eyes closed more often than not, they were both undoubtedly incredible.

Sam was always into singing, her confidence and undeniable talent, rivaled only by her sister who preferred working backstage anyway, made her a prominent face as the lead of every musical at her school since she could audition. Beca was and is her biggest fan, always cheering her little sister on from behind the scenes and making sure everything went off smoothly. Sam had managed to persuade Beca into auditioning for the play in Sam's last year at the same school as Beca. To the surprise of absolutely nobody, they both got leads in that year's musical, Into the Woods, Beca as Cinderella, and Sam as the Baker's Wife. It was fun while it lasted and Beca still treasured the memory, keeping a Polaroid of their cast picture in full costume inside of her beaten up leather wallet right next to a selfie of the two sisters.

Beca smiled fondly at the memory and leaped up to walk nonchalantly towards Samantha. Sam squeezed Emily into a tight hug, practically lighting up the entire stage with her grin. She looked up to see her sister waving awkwardly from the base of the steps up to the stage. The taller brunette hopped off the stage and tugged her sister into her arms. Beca pulled back slightly and got on her tiptoes to ruffle Sam's wavy hair playfully.

"Did we do well?" Sam whispered into Beca's ear and shifted to look into Beca's dark blue eyes. Sam's eyes, light blue but not nearly as light as Chloe's, looked away, uncertainty and vulnerability creasing her delicate features. Beca poked Sam's stomach, bringing about a fit of giggles.

"You did well Sammy. Don't sweat it."

Sam was still hunched over and laughing, but she quickly looked up, her face brightening quickly.

"Really?"

Beca leaned in to place a gentle kiss at the top of her sister's forehead, pulling her in for another hug.

"Really."

* * *

Aubrey went up to announce that the audition results would be posted by tomorrow and all those who made it would be informed as soon as possible. Chloe continued frantically scribbling down notes and her thoughts on the potential new Bella's in her loopy handwriting. All of the girls auditioning that day secured a spot on the Bella's, although most of them definitely had room for improvement. _Of course Sam is perfect though._ Chloe kind of wanted to hate her, the way she got Beca to open up so easily compared to how hard Chloe had to try ignited a flame inside of the redhead. It wasn't Sam's fault obviously, and the adorable girl was so very difficult to hate. Plus, Chloe couldn't even recall ever hating anyone before. Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _Maybe I can ask Beca about their history, but how do I make it sound like I'm not a jealous girlfriend?_ _I'm probably just overthinking things anyway._ Aubrey sat back down at their table, reading over Chloe's notes and adding a few of her own. The two whispered comments back and forth, scribbling some more notes down and crossing others out. Stacie crept up behind the unsuspecting duo while Fat Amy filmed from behind the cover of a front row seat. The tall brunette winked at the camera while Amy flashed her a thumbs up. Stacie silently slipped just under their seats and grabbed their legs. Chloe screamed and fell off her chair while Aubrey squeaked and flew into the air as a tiny yellow canary. The little bird squawked angrily and dived down to swipe at Stacie, who was currently rolling around laughing. Once Stacie stopped rolling around and paused to catch her breath, the little bird landed on her torso. She pecked Stacie a couple times before morphing back into her human form. Aubrey pinned Stacie down and growled,

"That wasn't very nice."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes and scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bite me." Stacie stuck out her tongue and smirked before surging upwards to connect her lips with the flustered blonde. The tall brunette snaked her hands upwards to slip a few fingers under the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, goosebumps rising with each soft brush of skin on skin. Aubrey's lips were firm and unyielding, evidently trying to pull back and get the leggy girl under her to take her seriously. She eventually relented when Stacie's roaming hands made their way up to cup the back of her head and pull her in closer.

"Okay, I'm still filming and I would prefer this vid stayin' PG alright? Or else it might get flagged down and moved to PornHub." Amy's voice broke through the silence and broke the pair apart. Aubrey flushed and Stacie smirked, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm still mad at you." Aubrey huffed and stood up, brushing herself off.

"You can punish me later." Stacie purred and winked, leaping up and placing a light kiss on both of Aubrey's burning cheeks. Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

"You got me good back there Conrad." The redhead playfully poked Stacie's shoulder. Stacie grinned and slung an arm over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"D'you know where Beca went? I dragged her here but I didn't see her leave." Chloe pouted when Stacie shook her head.

"Oh, short stack went off with Sam and the other girl, Emily I think. Something about helping them pack?" Fat Amy spoke up as she made her way towards the other Bella's. Chloe's face fell but she quickly smiled before anyone else could notice. Stacie was teasing Aubrey and the couple were too preoccupied to notice that the redhead's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well, anyone up for lunch?"

The second they stepped outside, all hopes of making it to lunch were forgotten when snow dislodged from the roof and fell directly onto Chloe. The redhead yelped as the snow began to melt and ice cold water slid down, seeping into her clothing. She thrashed around and shook her head, trying to shake off the droplets of water and clumps of rapidly melting snow. Fat Amy and Stacie both laughed while Aubrey tried to hide her smile behind one of her hands.

"Here, take my sweater." Aubrey had to shout to be heard over the howling wind. Chloe nodded excitedly and Aubrey pulled out a rolled up sweater from her handbag.

Chloe gladly accepted it and scrunched up her face when a small snowflake landed gently on her nose. The wind howled and threatened to blow the girls over.

"How am I gonna get to my dorm now?" Chloe ducked back into the auditorium with the other girls.

"We can head to my dorm, it's a lot closer." Fat Amy said.

"Where is it?"

"Baker's hall, room 206. Across the hall from Samantha's room."

Chloe frowned but nodded anyway. None of them were looking forward to heading into the freezing cold, but after a count of three lead by Aubrey, they burst through the doors. Aubrey immediately transformed into a massive wolf, quickly shrugging off her clothes as she did so. Chloe eagerly picked them up and bundled herself into them. Fat Amy shivered and rubbed her hands together as they walked.

"Bloody hell, how are you not cold?" She grumbled.

"The cold never bothered me anyways." Stacie smirked and shrugged. Aubrey growled at her lame reference and swatted Stacie with her tail. And with that, they started their slow trek towards Baker's hall.

* * *

Samantha felt a pillow slam into the back of her head and she fell over in surprise.

"I'm so booooooooooooooo-." Beca stretched out the O for so long Samantha couldn't help but chuck a pillow at her to make her stop.

"First off, who seems like the younger one in this situation. Second, aren't you the one who offered to help me unpack?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at her older sister only to get another pillow straight in the face.

"Okay now it's on." Samantha growled and pounced on Beca, playfully smothering the smaller girl with a pillow. Beca squealed and thrashed around trying to dislodge her. Sam quickly abandoned the pillow and began tickling Beca, hitting all of her sensitive spots.

"Stop, please!" Beca could barely choke out her protests while she concentrated on not laughing.

"Make me." Sam stuck out her tongue. Beca finally burst into laughter and jerked upwards, flipping Sam off the bed. Sam moaned in pain when Beca rolled off the bed to land directly on her, pinning her down effectively. Beca laughed in triumph and pumped her fist.

"I'm the power top, not you." Beca smirked and pointed at herself.

"I do **not** want to know anything about your sex life please." Sam groaned and shook her head. Beca leaned in to whisper something in Sam's ear only to be interrupted by the sound of knocking before the door opened.

* * *

Chloe isn't usually one to eavesdrop, but she most definitely will if she hears thumps, moans, and the very distinctive voice of her girlfriend coming from the suspected ex of said girlfriend. The group of girls had bounded through the snow as fast as they could (which was not very fast), and when they reached Amy's dorm they could easily hear the loud thumps coming from Sam and Emily's room. Stacie raised an eyebrow at Chloe, who turned bright red and shifted her gaze away. Chloe strayed behind everyone else, shifting around close to Sam's room while Fat Amy fumbled around in her bag for her keys. Aubrey huffed and Stacie slung an arm around her girlfriend. A loud thump followed by a groan of some sort led to Amy pausing and wriggling her eyebrows.

"New girl gettin' rough with someone?"

The muffled voice of Beca managed to escape the closed door and Amy shrugged.

"Guess she's just with Beca." The blonde renewed the search for her keys. Emily wandered down the hall, earphones in place humming along to some tune. She looked up to see the group milling around and pulled her earphones out of her ears.

"What's up? Can't find your keys?" The tall brunette grinned when Amy let out an annoyed sigh and nodded.

"I must've dropped them somewhere. Roomie's out for the weekend though, damn." The blonde smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"You guys can just stay at my room if you want. I'm sure Sammy won't mind." Emily plucked her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She knocked gently before opening the door. Beca sat atop of Samantha, her face close to Sam's. Beca looked up to greet Emily and Sam took the opportunity to flip Beca off of her. Beca groaned and stood up, glaring playfully at Sam before waving at the other girls. Chloe grinned and slipped into the room, scooping Beca into her arms and squeezing her tightly. Beca squeaked in protest as Chloe smothered her with gentle kisses. The warmth of her body was a much needed release, and Chloe snuggled closer, burying her face in Beca's hair.

"So, what're you doing?" Stacie spoke up, as she sat herself down on top of Sam's unoccupied bed. Chloe shed Aubrey's clothes off and placed them on the wolf's back. Once Aubrey changed, Stacie pulled her down and the blonde sat in her lap on the bed.

"BB was just helping me unpack and get comfortable." Sam grinned and gestured at the mountains of clothing piled up close to her closet.

"Well you should get packing soon." Aubrey said.

"I said unpacking. Not packing." Sam replied, as Emily plunked herself down on her own bed.

"Both of you should actually start packing. We're leaving for Japan in a few days." Aubrey said, shaking her hair free of the droplets of melted snow.

Stacie smirked at Emily and Sam's confused expressions.

"You two are Bella's is what she's saying." Stacie immediately winced as Sam and Emily hollered in excitement and bounced around the room with their hands clasped together.

"Ugh, you guys are such dorks." Fat Amy rolled her eyes and flopped down onto Sam's desk chair. A fluffy pink pillow flew into her face, nearly knocking her off the chair.

"Okay, which one of you twig bitches threw that." Amy raised an eyebrow and scowled at each of them. Sam hid a small pillow behind her back and pretended to be preoccupied with a loose string on her sweatshirt. Amy let out a warcry and the pillow fight began.

* * *

Pillows continued to fly back and forth, though now with less energy behind each throw. Aubrey had started off reluctant to join, saying that there was no way she would engage in something so "horrendously childish and immature", yet after Stacie hit her in the face with a pillow, Aubrey was going strong. Beca had quickly dropped out to go make hot chocolate for everybody, but otherwise, everyone else was still going at it. Once Beca brought the hot chocolate, cups barely balanced on her arms and one cup held by her tail, they collectively declared a truce and flopped down to sip their scalding drinks. Chloe snuggled close to Beca, Sam with Emily, Stacie with Aubrey, and Amy raised her cup in a mock salute,

"I got hot coco to keep me warm bitches." They all laughed and shifted into a closed circle so their knees touched. Samantha looked outside and let out a low whistle.

"Jeez, the snow is really coming down. Must be a blizzard or something." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"D'you know what would really help pass the time? We could play Paranoia." Amy's eyes glinted with mischief as she took another gulp of hot chocolate.

"How do you play?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her hands up in the sleeves of her sweater.

"Basically, you whisper any question to the person next to you, and they have to reply with somebody's name. That name has to be somebody in this room. Then the two of them will flip a coin. If the question-asker wins then the other person has to say the question. Nobody else will know the question if the question-asker loses. Oh, the answer can include multiple people by the way." Amy patiently explained. Everyone shrugged and nodded.

"Also, saying your girlfriend's name isn't allowed." The couples groaned and Amy grinned. She whispered something to the person on her right, Emily, whose eyes widened with shock. Amy sat down with a smug grin on her face when Emily choked out a weak "Sam." Samantha tilted her head, her ears flicking and tail swishing back and forth. Sam pouted when Emily won, erasing any chance of anyone else knowing the question. Emily heaved a sigh of relief and grinned. She shifted towards Sam and Sam whispered an answer so softly even Emily couldn't hear her.

"What?"

Sam cleared her throat and tried again.

"Emily." Emily blushed intensely and after a few ties, Sam lost.

"The question was who I would want to kiss." She quickly turned to Beca, who was winking and nudging her suggestively. Sam punched Beca in the arm just to shut her up before asking her own question. And so the game went on with many questions unanswered and everyone aching to know more. Aubrey had revealed she would want to have a threesome with Beca and Chloe, Beca said she would want to make out with Stacie, and Emily would mercilessly bang Sam. Sam and Emily had both flushed bright red at that, and Beca and Fat Amy both teased them playfully.

"Moving on now! Beca, truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare?"  
"Kiss anyone here other than Chloe." Beca looked at Chloe, who shrugged and waved a hand dismissively.

"You get 20 seconds Mitchell." The redhead flicks her on the nose and Beca scooted into the middle of the circle. She looked around before turning to face Stacie. Stacie shrugged and Aubrey looked close to killing her but she slowly took a deep breath and nodded. Beca gulped and leaned in towards Stacie. Their lips met somewhere in the middle and soon they were sinking deep into their kiss. Stacie's hand reached up to pull Beca closer and Beca's hand lay awkwardly at Stacie's hip before gripping it gently. Stacie nibbled gently on Beca's bottom lip, careful her elongated canines wouldn't puncture the sensitive skin. The roar of Beca's blood was filling her ears, and she had to gather all her strength and control to keep her instincts under control. Their kiss dragged on just past 25 seconds before they parted. Beca's face was flushed and her bottom lip was slightly swollen from Stacie's bite. Stacie smirked and licked her lips.

"You're a damn good kisser Mitchell."

"Mhm, well you're not too bad yourself." Beca mimicked her smirk and Chloe pouted.

"Don't worry Chlo, you're always gonna to be the best kisser to me." Beca winked and kissed Chloe gently on the lips. The kiss had started off innocent enough but soon they were getting their hands tangled in each other's hair and gasping for breath every few seconds.

"Oi! Short stack, we're playing a game over here and it's not spin the bottle." Amy snapped her fingers next to their ears and Beca and Chloe quickly parted, but not before Beca could place a light kiss on Chloe's forehead. Aubrey had been frowning after the kiss, but Stacie had whispered something in her ear that made her smile as well as blush lightly.

"Sorry," Beca let out a breathless laugh,

"Truth or dare Stace." Stacie smirked confidently, folding her arms over her chest.

"Dare."

"7 Minutes in heaven with Aubrey." Stacie winked at Aubrey and jumped up, offering a hand to lift up her girlfriend. Before she left she asked Emily, who responded with a soft "Dare?". Their last glimpse of Stacie for the next 7 minutes was of her grinning and telling her to play "gay chicken" with anyone she wanted.

"Sorry, what is that?" The look on Emily's face was of absolute terror and Beca desperately wanted to take a picture.

"You need to kiss a supposedly straight person until one of you backs out. Whoever backs out is a chicken and has to do everything the other person says for the rest of the day." Chloe explained,

"Aubrey and I played it together a few years ago at a party. That's how we both found out we're pretty gay." Chloe said, smiling and gesturing at the same closet from which occasional thumps and groans could be heard

"Well, I don't think it's going to work since I'm pretty sure I'm the only hetero here." Amy said.

"I'm straight. I think." Sam shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it." Beca wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Sam, and the flicker of disappointment on Emily's face went unnoticed. Emily and Samantha stood up and sat down on the bed. The rest of the group politely turned away to give them some speck of privacy in the small room, and Beca flashed Sam a wink and a thumbs up.

Sam twirled a strand of hair around her finger and nervously chewed on her lip. Emily tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You've kissed someone before right?" Emily asks.

"Once." Sam frowns for a second before smiling softly when Emily placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"We don't have all day. Hurry up ladies." Amy rolls her eyes. Emily jumped at her voice, and Sam placed her hand on Emily's. Emily smiles gratefully and they spend a moment just holding hands. Sam's fingers traced gentle patterns on the soft skin of Emily's right hand and wrist. Emily's breath caught in her throat when Sam's beautiful blue eyes met with her chestnut eyes. Time seemed to slow down just like all those cheesy slow-motion moments in romantic books or those sugary sweet rom-coms Sam watched with her. The pair had been basically inseparable since they stepped into their room, and Emily was grateful that she already had a friend. But every time their skin touched even just by accident, she could feel something stirring inside of her that suggested her feelings were just a little bit past platonic love. So in those few seconds before their lips would touch, her mind was racing. Her parents love her unconditionally, and are active supporters of LGBT+ rights so there's really no reason for her to be afraid or ashamed. If she did end up figuring that she was anything but straight, it didn't really matter. So she leaned in and the second her lips touched Sam she knew for sure that the feelings she had were far from platonic. Sam's lips felt soft against hers and no scratchy stubble scraped against her skin. Her touch was light and gentle, unlike many of Emily's previous boyfriends. Sam didn't push hard into the kiss, letting Emily decide the pace. Their noses brushed against each other and Emily shifted around slightly, cupping Sam's face with her hands. Her skin felt warm to the touch, and soft, so much softer than she could have imagined. The slight fragrance of her shampoo, roses or something akin to the beautiful flowery smell filled her mind and flushed out any other thoughts. All she could think about was Samantha. Sam gently placed a hand against the top of Emily's ribs and she could feel each thump of her racing heart, even through the layers of Emily's sweatshirt and shirt. Emily's dark hair had fallen from its place behind her ears and tickled Sam's face so she carefully reached up with her other hand to brush it back, letting her fingers linger at the side of Emily's face. Sam's own heart was beating hard and it felt like there was something filling up her chest with warmth. Emily tugged her closer, their teeth awkwardly clinking before they readjusted. She had been unsure at first, worried that she wouldn't be able to sustain the kiss for long, but now she wouldn't mind kissing her for the rest of the day. Maybe every day for the rest of her their lives in fact.

* * *

"Who wants to bet that Sam will back out first?" Amy whispered, waving a single hundred dollar bill in the air.

"Who wants to bet we'll have to be the ones who pull them apart before they stop breathing?" Beca said. Chloe and Beca looked at each other, looked up at the girls who were very obviously into the kiss, and pooled about 50 dollars each into a pile while Amy slapped down the bill.

"Sam better pull out or I'm gonna be pissed." Amy hollered at the kissing couple. Sam opened her eyes only to roll them before going back to focus on Emily.

"Crap. We forgot to take Brey and Stace out! It's been like fifteen minutes." Chloe slapped herself on the forehead and leaped onto her feet. She knocked gingerly on the closet and heard groans of protest. She smiled, turned to wiggle her eyebrows at the rest of the group, giving them some time to clean themselves up. Beca and Chloe could hear virtually every noise from the couple that could have slipped unnoticed if they didn't have enhanced hearing, and Beca was certainly scarred for life. Chloe loudly counted to three before pulling the closet doors open. The two of them were still frantically trying to make themselves presentable, Aubrey tugging down her shirt and running a hand through her hair, while Stacie was trying to fix her makeup in the darkness. Stacie slipped out and held a hand out for Aubrey to help the blonde up. She smiled appreciatively and Stacie grinned.

"You have a little bit of my lipstick on your neck babe." Stacie smirked when Aubrey frantically whipped around to look in the mirror, trying to rub off the red mark.

"Why isn't it coming off?" She huffed, rubbing harder while Stacie laughed.

"Damn, I think it's a hickey." She grinned as Aubrey growled and started threatening to never let Stacie close to her neck again.

"Oh, Beca also has-." Chloe yelped when Beca practically threw herself at Chloe and covered her mouth. They wrestled playfully for a while before Chloe grinned and placed a kiss on Beca's nose. Beca sat back up and rolled her eyes, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Wait what?" Sam pulled herself away from Emily.

"Ha! Easy hundo for me bitches." She scooped up the hundred bucks and waved it in the air. Sam and Emily both looked slightly out of breath and flushed.

"You are a disappointment Samantha Alexandra Mitchell." Beca groaned and shook her head. Emily tilted her head and Sam grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, running a hand through her hair. Chloe poked Beca's side and pulled her arm so they leaned away, blocking their conversation from the other girls.

"She's your sister?" Chloe whispered, her eyes glancing over at Samantha to check if she was eavesdropping. Then again, she does have enhanced hearing so unless they got up at left it was probably impossible for the conversation to go unnoticed. Samantha looked like she was completely focused on Emily though, so Chloe felt satisfied that she couldn't hear them. Beca raised an eyebrow and leaned back a bit, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, I thought you could tell." She gestured at the distance between her sister and herself. "I've heard we look alot alike actually. Disregarding the fact that she's practically a giant in comparison to me, and maybe a couple other stuff." Chloe blinked and looked back and forth between the Mitchell sisters. Now that she knew, she was surprised she didn't see it earlier. Same smile, whenever Beca mustered up the effort to smile, same scrunched up nose whenever they tried to fight off their laughter. Well, I guess that explains her Mitchell jersey and their tight-knit relationship.

"Oh yeah, I totes knew that." Chloe scoffed and shook her head, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks, "I was just making sure since you didn't really mention it."

"You totally thought she was an ex or something didn't you." Beca smirked when Chloe coughed loudly and pinched Beca's cheeks.  
"Shut up, no I didn't." Chloe rolled her eyes, and Beca grinned before getting a faceful of pillow.

"It's Sam's turn right?" Emily piped up, voice slightly muffled as she pulled a sweatshirt over her head. Sam nodded and tapped a finger on her lips absentmindedly.

"Amy, truth or dare."  
"Truth. Hit me with all ya got girl." Amy sipped her hot chocolate and wriggled her eyebrows.

"Describe your first kiss." Sam wriggled her eyebrows and grinned. Everyone leaned in closer to listen as Fat Amy launched into her epic tale, involving some crocodiles, a journey through a desert, and the "hottest boy in Tasmania with teeth." She complemented it with various wild gestures, and finished it with a loud reenactment of the kiss itself.

"Yo, you can stop dude." Beca shuddered and wrinkled her nose. Chloe laughed and kissed Beca's cheek. Beca rolled her eyes, but a small smile lit up her face.

"Okay, my turn now." She rubbed her hands together like a stereotypical crime boss about to decide who would die next, that or she was just cold. Snow still fell heavily outside, the windows frosted over. The heater coughed and sputtered, trying to keep the room warm even with its aged state. Beca shivered and nuzzled into Chloe's neck, thanking the stars that Chloe had wrapped her neck with a scarf.

"Jesus Beca, your nose is freezing cold." Chloe murmured, wrapping her arm around Beca and gently stroking her back.

"Yo Sam, do you have any extra sweaters or something? I'm freezing my ass-" Sam raised one single eyebrow, "Fine, I'm freezing my butt off over here." Sam grinned in triumph and detached herself from Emily's side. She rooted through her closet for a moment before tossing a black sweatshirt with the Barden University logo on it. Beca nodded her head gratefully and tugged it on. Even on Sam it was oversized, but on Beca it practically drowned her in black cloth. And for that, she was grateful. Beca pulled her entire body inside the sweatshirt so only her head peeped out and Chloe laughed and poked her small ears. The redhead wrapped her body around the small bundle that was Beca.

"Alright, I got it. Beca," Amy drew out the brunette's name until she looked up at the blonde.

"Took you long enough, what-"

"Do you prefer being top or bottom when you're banging Chloe?" She grinned when Beca's eyes practically popped out of her head and the small brunette shrunk into her sweatshirt.

"NO. Fuck off Amy I'm not answering that. Going to sleep now. Bye." Beca's voice muffled from the cloth.

"Beale, one of you two better answer me."

"Chlo. I swear to god if you answer that you won't get to be top or bottom with me for the rest of the fricking year."

"Oooh, do you guys switch?" Amy smirked triumphantly when Beca popped her head out of the sweatshirt.

"I never said that, leave me alone." The bright red tint of her face made it apparent that Amy had hit the nail right on its head.

"That's good, shows you two are flexible and all. Any possible innuendo was not intended in that sentence." Amy nodded her head approvingly. Another pillow soared through the air and slammed right into Amy's head.

"I would rather never hear anything about my sister's sex life ever again please." Sam shrugged innocently and soon another pillow fight began.

Sam flopped down onto the ground and waved a white pillow in the air before tossing it away. Beca threw herself across Sam's body, earning an "oomph" and a few grunts of pain from Sam while Beca wriggled around to find a more comfortable position. Chloe giggled and plopped down on top of Beca, and soon everyone was in a giant giggling pile on the ground.

"Okay, I'm getting up you lil' monsters." Samantha groaned and shifted around until she somehow freed herself. She glanced outside to see the darkness of the night, the weak sliver of light from the waning crescent of the moon as well as the flickering dull yellow light of a streetlamp outside being the only colours filtered through the unrelenting fall of snow. She stretched her long and slender arms into the air, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. A warm feeling still seeped through her bones thanks to the hot chocolate and the warmth of all the Bella's. Emily went around tossing towels and spare pajamas at everyone, and the other Bella's slipped out one by one to go shower. Sam sat down at the head of her bed, right next to the freezing window. She traced the icy flowers blooming across the glass with one finger, leaning her head against the cool surface. Emily came up beside her and lightly brushed over the tips of Sam's ears with her fingertips. Sam smiled softly and rolled her eyes, flicking her ears in annoyance. Emily gestured at the bed and Sam nodded absentmindedly. She sunk into the bed next to Sam and pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her cold hands. Sam looked away from the window and shifted her body until her head rested in the groove between Emily's shoulder and her neck. Her fingers traced the length of Emily's right sleeve, uncovering Emily's hands before weaving their fingers together. Together they sat in the barely illuminated room, their hands clasped together, the world around them slowing to a stop. Stuck in a moment of time full of silence and teetering on the edge of moving on, of something coming to kick everything back into motion. In that one moment, everything was silent, everything was still. Neither of them moved, they just relished the silence and the comfort in just being next to each other. Existing in the same time and space together. Like many spells, this spell was broken with a kiss. Slow and soft, barely there and so brief it could've been passed off as nothing at all. But to them it was everything, starting up the world once more. The sound of their heater could be heard once more and the thumps of footsteps on carpeted hallways reached their ears. Snow continued falling, slower and far less than before. Their hands remained woven together until the knocking of knuckles on the door resulted in a soft kiss on Emily's knuckles and Sam letting go to let in five rowdy girls. They shoved each other around and laughed when Beca tripped and fell face first onto one of Sam's massive pillows that lay strewn about on the ground. Beca refused to move after that, saying that she would rather just "lie here until I die of shame". Chloe lay down beside her and managed to coax Beca off the pillow and into her arms instead. Emily threw a blanket over them and Chloe gladly covered their bodies, closing her eyes and humming happily as Beca placed sleepy kisses on the redhead's neck. Amy hurled herself into Emily's unoccupied bed.

"Sorry love, hope you don't mind because no way in hell am I gonna sleep on the ground with a bunch of love birds."

Emily laughed and placed a blanket on the ground, but before she could lie down Stacie practically bounded across the room to lie across it.

"Thanks for the blanket, but I guess there's no more room on the ground." She smirked and winked while Aubrey trudged over and rolled her eyes. Emily blushed and spun on her heel to face Samantha.

"Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight? I mean, I could just sleep on the windowsill or something." She murmured nervously, pushing her hands deep into the pockets of her sweatpants.

"You lil' nerd get in here." Samantha laughed at Emily's flustered face and pulled at her long arms until she settled in beside her.

* * *

Emily's always been very sensitive to the cold. Even the slightest cool breeze would bring goosebumps to her arms. But as she lay there beside Sam, Sam curled closer into her side and wrapped Emily into her arms. The streetlamp outside finally flickered out and died. The pale moonlight washed everything in various shades of dark blue or gray, making the world look like the old black and white films she used to watch whenever she felt down. Emily felt herself relax as Sam murmured something in her sleep and her soft lips brushed against the back of Emily's neck. She didn't feel cold anymore.


End file.
